Overcoming the bleakness
by usagi1009
Summary: Zangetsu finds a homeless young boy with orange hair in the streets of Rukongai and befriends him. Ichigo's life will change forever as the mysterious man takes him under his wing. IchigoxHarem but story will have an IchiRuki ending.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

This story was requested by **darkassassin619.** In this story Ichigo will have a harem but since I can't help myself it will also have some sprinkled IchiRuki. Also at the end Ichigo will end up with Rukia. Anyway, hope you guys like it :).

**darkassassin619**: I incorporated your ideas into the plot, let me know how they turned out =D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>*cough*cough*cough*cough*<p>

It was late at night and a little orange haired boy shivered and coughed in a dusty alley. His eyes were closed and he was scrunched up in a corner, his little arms hugging his legs. _'I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry…' _He told himself over and over. He must have been no older than eight, but still, at that tender age he had to be strong enough to fend for himself. He didn't know his family and had no one to call a true friend. He was strong and determined enough to survive and take care of himself during the day but when the night fell this became a difficult task to do. He was scared of being alone and of the uncertainty of letting his guard down even if for only a second…

"Boy." A firm voice was heard as it echoed in the narrow alley. The little boy quickly perked up and stood in a defensive stance as he glared at the unknown man walking towards him. He was wearing glasses and a black coat over a black outfit.

"Go home. This is no place for kids to be roaming around." The man said.

Ichigo was perplexed. He wasn't used to people simply approaching him because they were nice or worried about his wellbeing. "Ok." Was all he answered and ran off to find another spot to spend the night.

The middle-aged man simply stared at the back of the little boy as he ran away. Since the boy left so quickly the man figured he must have had a place to go so he continued to head home. A few minutes of walking later he noticed a bright mop of hair on top of a tree. He immediately thought of the little boy from earlier so he walked closer to the tree and cranked his neck to look up. When he got there he noticed the little boy perched on top of the tree and it appeared that he was trying to sleep.

"Boy!" He yelled. Ichigo quickly opened his eyes and tentatively looked down. _'Damn it it's that old man again.'_ He thought cursing his luck for meeting the pesky stranger yet again.

"Do you need a place to stay?" Zangetsu asked since he figured the boy must be homeless.

"N-no thanks…." Ichigo said weary of the strange man.

"Let me offer you a hot bowl of soup then." Zangetsu said as he lifted the paper bag he was holding.

Confusion was clearly noticeable on Ichigo's face. He could turn down going to a stranger's home in a heartbeat but food was a different story. The random vegetables in said paper bag made his mouth water. He hadn't been able to steal anything from the market earlier today and the piece of bread he managed to get his hands on was taken from him by a group of older kids. He stared at Zangetsu for a few seconds. Although he definitely looked like an odd man he decided he would take a chance.

"Alright." Ichigo said and climbed down from his spot on the tree landing with a thud.

With that Zangetsu nodded and quietly led him to his home. When they got to the humble home he offered Ichigo a seat. Ichigo sat there and stared at the middle aged man cook. He soon stopped shivering as the small home quickly warmed and filled with the delectable smell of fresh soup.

…..

Zangetsu set two bowls down on the table and motioned for Ichigo to go and wash his hands. The little boy could use more than just washing his hands since his little face was a bit dirty and his clothes ragged but that would do for now. Ichigo thanked the man and ate his soup in a flash. Zangetsu wondered how he was able to eat so rapidly if the soup must have been burning hot but he figured the boy must not have eaten like this in a long time. Without a word, Zangetsu got up and gave the little boy another portion. Ichigo thanked the man again and although he took the bowl shyly he finished it just as fast as the first.

"Thank you sir." Ichigo said with honest brown eyes when he was done and stood up.

Zangetsu nodded and stared at the boy as he inched closer to the door.

"You can do as you chose but my earlier offer still stands." Zangetsu said and with that left Ichigo alone in the kitchen.

Ichigo stood in the same spot for about ten minutes wondering what he should do until he started to hear the old man snoring. It was a really cold night and he really didn't feel like going back to that tree again. He looked at the blue and orange flames of the small fire in the kitchen, he figured if the old man trusted him enough to already be snoring away he couldn't be that bad. Ichigo looked around trying to figure out where to make himself a comfortable spot when he noticed the man had left an extra blanket by the kitchen. He grabbed it and quickly made himself a spot on the floor by the warm fire.

After that night Zangetsu took Ichigo under his wing. He fed him every day and even cleared up a small room for him in his house. Ichigo hated taking anything for free so Zangetsu said he could take care of the house and run errands for him when he was gone on business trips. Everything went about without a hitch until one night when Zangetsu was out of town for one of his usual "work trips"…

**Five years later...**

Thirteen year old Ichigo was home alone making himself some soup. He was sitting at the table, his head resting on his arms and his eyes closed as he waited for the food to be ready when he heard the door open. He figured Zangetsu must have come home early so he turned around with a smile. His smile quickly dissipated and turned into a frown when he saw a bunch of hoodlums invading the small home.

"W-w-what do you want? This isn't your house get out!" Ichigo yelled angrily and picked up the small knife he cut the vegetables with off the table.

"Huh? If it isn't the carrot top brat….what? You think you're better than us since that stupid man took you in?" A tall boy with a creepy glint in his eyes said as he inched closer to Ichigo while the other boys ransacked the small house.

"If not robbing other people's homes makes me better than you then yes, I _am_ better than you!" Ichigo said angry as he clenched his fists.

Shortly after, the creepy boy's fist made contact with Ichigo's jaw and he stumbled backwards. Ichigo became furious and wanted to retaliate. He wanted to use the knife he was holding onto as a weapon but there was something in his heart preventing him from doing so. He instead threw the knife to the side and punched the boy back. They started getting into it punching each other back and forth until the other guys noticed and pinned Ichigo down.

"Not so big and bad now, are you carrot top!" The leader said as he laughed at Ichigo's disadvantage. He then kicked him in the gut and Ichigo grunted in pain. "Serves you right for acting all high and mighty…let's go boys." He said and the group followed him laughing.

Ichigo just laid on the floor as he saw them leave with a few valuables. At that moment Ichigo didn't know what hurt more, his pride as a man (_young man_), the beating he had received, or the fact that he had let Zangetsu down. He really looked up to Zangetsu and wanted to make him proud. Knowing that Zangetsu trusted him to take care of things when he was gone gave him a little satisfaction since that was the only way he could repay him for everything he had done for him, but he wasn't able to do even that. He wouldn't know how to face him when he came back…

The next day Zangetsu came back from his trip. He opened the door and set his traveling bag down. He was expecting to see Ichigo and was surprised to not find him at home. He looked around and everything appeared to be clean and in order. He figured everything must be fine so he made himself a cup of tea and sat down to relax. As he was peacefully drinking his cup of tea he noticed the table and one of the legs of the chairs had a smudge of blood. He immediately got worried because there was no reason for the chair or the table to be tainted with blood and secondly whenever he came back from a long trip Ichigo was always there to see him back. His intuition told him something must have happened so he went to the only place he knew Ichigo would run off to.

…..

"I had a feeling you'd be here." Zangetsu said smoothly as he leaned against the tree with one leg up, his coat flapping with the wind.

Silence….

"You know I've known you since you were a little kid so there's no reason to be embarrassed about anything…" Zangetsu said.

"But I let you down! I betrayed your trust!" Ichigo suddenly said full of frustration and punched the branch of the tree he was sitting on.

"You're all shook up, how about you come down and tell me what happened." Zangetsu said in his usual calm voice.

A few minutes later Ichigo jumped down from the tree and started telling Zangetsu what happened the night before. When he was done his fists were clenched again and his chest was moving up and down as he recalled the embarrassing events.

"Ichigo, are you the type of person who gets discouraged and gives up after something doesn't go your way?" Zangetsu asked and Ichigo turned his deep brown eyes to look at the man, "I know you're not, otherwise you wouldn't be here today. You shouldn't let fear get in the way of what you want to protect." He then took a deep breath and said, "I think you're finally old enough for me to tell you…have you ever wondered about what I do for a living?"

* * *

><p>Helloooo again!<p>

This first chapter was fun to write. So do you guys have any idea what Zangetsu does for a living and what he does on his "work trips"? You'll find out next time :).

P.S. I'll try to update secret to my soul this weekend too if I get a chance. My updates in general will be spaced out a bit more because of school and stuff but I'll try to update whenever I can :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you **splitheart1120** and **darkassassin619** for reviewing and adding the story to your faves/alerts and **fallendestinyxx****, ****AkumaKami64****, ****Fifth Horseman****, ****Lilyflower1987****, ****Ryoshiro****, ****splitheart1120****, ****Zangetsu50**, **farticus3000**, and **Kami no Kage **for adding this story to your faves/alerts** :).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo's ears immediately perked up at Zangetsu's last statement. He had always wondered what the man who had rescued him from his uncertain future did for a living. He was the only person he looked up to and admired but for some reason he had always been afraid to ask anything too personal or work-related. Zangetsu had always been a very calm and kind man but he also had a very mysterious and powerful aura around him.<p>

Zangetsu looked at the innocent eyes of the now curious teenager and felt a small pang of guilt because he wasn't sure how he would react after he found out the truth or if he would look at him differently afterwards. He closed his eyes took a deep breath and said,

"I guess you can say I take care of the _unwanted_..." He said simply.

"You mean you get rid of things?" Ichigo asked.

"Uhum" Zangetsu cleared his throat uncomfortably "_people_."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ichigo stammered. He wasn't stupid though, he already knew what Zangetsu meant but his answer had caught him off guard.

"I take care of situations that others can't take care of themselves. I get sent on missions whenever my services are needed, which is why most of the time I'm away for long periods of time as you have noticed." He said.

Ichigo's eyes were as wide as saucers. He had so many questions running through his head at once and yet couldn't think of anything to say.

"Don't worry Ichigo, I won't blame you if you don't want to associate with me any-" He was cut-off.

"Please teach me!" Ichigo said quickly with his head bowed and then looked up, "I want to become strong so I can finally be able to depend on myself...I don't want to be weak."

"Ichigo, what I do isn't something that is to be taken lightly...it's something very serious." Zangetsu said with a stern look on his face.

"Please Zangetsu" Ichigo looked up with fierce determination burning in his brown eyes. "Please let me train with you."

Zangetsu could only stare at the boy in front of him. He was expecting Ichigo to react in a hundred different ways but this was rather unexpected. There he was, freshly out of a beating with a black eye and a few other bruises but ready to fight back. He was scrawny and probably would need a lot of training but Zangetsu had a soft spot for the boy since the first time he saw him and could never turn him down.

"Alright, we'll start training tomorrow." With that, both men headed back home satisfied with the outcome of their conversation.

* * *

><p>The following morning Zangetsu woke up Ichigo at five in the morning and they headed to a nearby forest. He then had him go for an hour long run. When Ichigo was done Zangetsu had him doing pushups amongst other strength exercises. A few hours later the teenager was beat. He wasn't a lazy boy by any means but all the morning exercising had been unexpected and he was starting to run out of energy.<p>

"Ichigo, looks like you're ready." Zangetsu said and stood in front of Ichigo. He extended an arm in front of him and then suddenly a sword started manifesting itself from thin air. Ichigo wasn't sure whether to be more surprised at the fact that Zangetsu had just magically made a sword appear or at the fact that said sword was almost as big as him. He became slightly intimidated but didn't step back.

"This will be the sword you'll be training with." The man clad in black said nonchalant.

"Is that what you use on your missions?" Ichigo inquired still in awe.

"Yes. This sword was manifested with the power of my reiatsu." Zangetsu said.

"Does that mean you are powerful enough to be a shinigami and yet you're not?" Ichigo continued his questioning but suddenly a strange awkwardness filled the air.

"Let's just focus on your training for now."Ichigo simply nodded and choose to keep all the bubbling questions in his head to himself.

Zangetsu then handed him the sword. From the moment Ichigo's hand grasped the clothed handle he wasn't sure why but he felt a very strong connection to it. A sense of familiarity took over and burned deep within his soul. Strangely enough, as he held the weapon he was surprised at the lightness of it. He was expecting it to be heavy and burdensome to carry.

"Alright first off" Zangetsu said bringing him out of his thoughts, "have you ever had _any_ type of experience with swords?"

Ichigo nodded no. Zangetsu already knew the answer but wanted to be completely sure. Even though the two lived together Zangetsu and Ichigo spent very long periods of time away from each other mostly due to Zangetsu's missions.

"Alright then we'll start off with the basics." And so the two friends continued their training for a few hours more until the sun went down.

**A few weeks later…**

"Ichigo, I got notice of another mission today so I'll be leaving tomorrow morning." Zangetsu said and then took a spoonful of soup.

"Since now I'm training with you do you think it would it be ok if I came along?" Ichigo asked tentatively. He didn't want to be bothersome to Zangetsu but was extremely curious about his missions now.

"Ichigo" Zangetsu said with a serious face, "you can come but you have to know that these missions are not for the light hearted, they can become...messy at times."

"Thank you Zangetsu, I promise I won't get in your way." Ichigo said grateful.

The following morning the two men headed out on their journey, each with a traveling bag on their backs. From the orders Zangetsu had received it appeared this was going to be a long one, probably a week or two.

A few days later they stopped in a small rundown town. They went inside a small restaurant to rest and eat. When they were done, Zangetsu continued sitting casually as if waiting for someone. Ichigo didn't want to be a bother so he didn't ask, but soon enough his question was answered. A blond tan woman with very little clothing walked in the restaurant, the few males in the room immediately turned their heads and their eyes were like magnets unable to look away from the curvy woman. She paid them no attention as she walked towards Zangetsu.

"You're late." He said casually and looked up to see her through his dark glasses.

"Something came up when I was on my way that I couldn't leave unnoticed" She said seriously. Zangetsu then noticed a little aqua haired girl standing shyly by her friend. He simply nodded and figured his friend must have saved the girl from some type of dangerous situation.

"Looks like you brought an extra someone too." Harribel said eyeing the orange head.

"Yeah, this is Ichigo." Zangetsu said introducing the orange-haired boy.

"Hello." Ichigo said blushing furiously and trying not to stare at the woman's chest although it was practically impossible due to her clothing. Zangetsu found this very funny but managed to keep his usual calm face.

After the group left they checked in at a near inn.

"Ichigo, Harribel and I have to get going now. I left some money on the desk that should last you for a while." Zangetsu said.

After hearing he would not be going with Zangetsu Ichigo became disappointed. He was hoping he could be of help and now he only felt like a burden yet again. Zangetsu caught on quickly and said,

"I had planned on having you come with us but someone needs to take care of Nel." Zangetsu said looking at the sleeping girl.

Ichigo nodded and felt a tiny bit relieved. He wasn't keen on babysitting but at least he would be of some help.

"Don't worry Zangetsu I'll take care of things here while you're gone." Ichigo said with determination. Zangetsu nodded and headed out the door with his blonde comrade.

…**.**

Ichigo had been sitting in the small room of the inn bored out of his mind. There was a tiny window in the room allowing the only entertainment for Ichigo. The little aqua-haired girl had been sleeping for hours. From time to time Ichigo eyed the sword Zangetsu had left him. It was a regular katana but Zangetsu said it would still be of help.

"Itsygo?" The little girl asked sweetly when she woke up.

"It's not Itsygo it's Ichigo!" He said irritated.

"I'm hungry." She said rubbing her eyes.

"I figured as much, you've been sleeping all evening." He said and got up. He then grabbed his katana and hanged it on his back, "Let's go." With that they left the room to get something to eat.

"Look Itsygo let's go there!" Nel said excited pointing to a busy and colorful market.

"I don't think that's a good idea Nel..." Ichigo said but it was already too late, the little girl had already run into the crowded market.

When Ichigo finally caught up to her he decided to hold her hand to keep her from running away on her own again. They got a few fruits and bread and headed back to the inn. Ichigo would have rather gone to a restaurant and eat leisurely but now they were going to have to go eat back in the boring room. They were almost there when tree big muscular men approached them,

"What do you got there? Whatever it is sure looks mighty tasty, how bout you hand it over like a good boy?" One of the men said. He had a big scar down the right side of his face and just like the other two had a katana hanging from his waist.

Ichigo's face was immediately graced by a scowl. He promised to himself this wouldn't happen again.

"Not a chance...Nel stand back, this won't take long." Ichigo said with confidence.

"Itsygo..." Nel said worried but did as told and headed to a safe spot. Ichigo unsheathed the katana Zangetsu had given him and got in a fighting stance, but what surprised Nel was not the boy's confidence but the smirk making its way up the boy's mouth as he fought the tree huge guys.

***Clank*clank*clank***

All that was heard after that was the clanking of the metal swords and the grunts from the men. Ichigo wasn't giving in and the training with Zangetsu had definitely started to pay off since the men couldn't land a hit on him. After a while the men decided the fight wasn't worth it for a measly bag of food. They stepped away from Ichigo and the leader said,

"You've got guts boy…" The group then turned around and walked away.

"You did it Itsygo!" Nel said happily as she ran to the boy and hugged him. Ichigo was smiling from ear to ear. He had been able to do what he yearned for the most, protect and take care of things on his own.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone!<p>

Sorry for the very late update, school is killing me :(! ! ! !

Hope you guys liked the chapter. I'm not very good at fighting scenes so I'm a little nervous of how this turned out. I chose to make Harribel a friend of Zangetsu because I think she's cool and collected like him.

P.S. For those of you who are waiting for some romance the next chapter will finally have some funny and compromising situations involving Itsygo :p.

Anyway, please review and let me know what you liked/disliked of this chappy =D (I also have anonymous reviews enabled).


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you **Natsuzora**, **splitheart1120**, and **darkassassin619** for reviewing and **Natsuzora** and **chibiyukia** for adding this story to your faves/alerts** :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Nel headed back to the inn and ate their food in a lively mood after Ichigo's small but meaningful victory. After they were done eating they took showers and got ready for bed.<p>

"But Itsygo I'm scared" Nel said pouting from her futon.

"There's nothing to be scared of. Just close your eyes and count some sheep or something." Ichigo said yawning and getting under the warmth of his own blankets.

"But what if those scary guys come back..." She continued.

"If they come back then I'll beat them again, now go to bed." He said dismissively and closed his eyes.

Minutes later Ichigo was already fast asleep since it had been a very long day for him. Unfortunately Nel was wide awake still afraid. Even though Ichigo was sleeping in the same room as her she still felt like he was too far away because his futon was on the other side of the room. Her big hazel eyes were glued on the figure of the young man sleeping away peacefully. She suddenly got a mischievous idea and giggled softly. She then got up from her futon and quietly tip toed her way to Ichigo's. She stared at his sleeping figure for a few seconds before quickly laying in the futon with him and making herself comfortable under the blankets.

The next morning Ichigo woke up feeling rather comfortable. In fact, it was the most comfortable he had been in a very long time. He slowly opened a lazy eye and realized why. His head was resting on a soft and pillowy chest providing him a way better source of warmth than his blankets ever did and his arms were wrapped tightly around a perfectly curved waist. He immediately freaked out when he noticed he was sleeping with a woman. Said woman was still cozily sleeping with one arm around his neck and a hand lost in his messy orange hair. Their bodies were intertwined in such a way that he couldn't get up without waking her up.

'_What the heck did I do last night? I can't remember anything...who is this woman?'_ Ichigo thought frantically when he suddenly remembered about his little aqua haired companion.

"Nel!" He yelled as he hastily untangled himself from the mystery woman and looked across the other side of the room for his short companion.

"What?..." The woman next to him answered lazily rubbing her eyes.

"What do _you_ mean what?" Ichigo said aggravated, "You're not..." He was about to finish his sentence when he noticed the resemblance between the woman sleeping next to him and his little friend.

"You-you-you-" Ichigo said pointing at said woman. She then looked down at herself and noticed the root of Ichigo's confusion.

"Yes, I'm Nel. This is my true form." She said with a sleepy smile.

"h-h-h-h-how did you turn...big?" Ichigo said with a blush when he noticed her "true form".

"I guess I must have transformed last night." She said carefree.

Ichigo suddenly remembered he was still under the covers with the now voluptuous woman and freaked out again. He rapidly got up from the bed, grabbed his clothes and headed to the small bathroom to get dressed.

"Why are you in such a rush Ichigo it's not like we have anywhere to go..." Nel said from her spot on the futon.

He didn't answer and simply continued on his way to the bathroom but now mumbling incoherently through his teeth.

He shut the door behind him loudly. He leaned his back against the door and closed his shocked eyes. Thoughts of Nel's soft and warm body started flooding through his mind. He had never been so close to a woman before and he started blushing furiously again at the fact that he had spent the whole night sleeping with her. He decided he needed a cold shower to calm his teenage hormones down and to ease his mind.

A few minutes later Ichigo stepped out of the bathroom feeling much better. He ran a hand through his messy wet hair and closed the door behind him.

"I thought you'd never come out." Nel said playfully. She was still comfortably laying on the futon.

"Shut up." He said looking away trying to avoid checking her out.

"So what do you want to do today?" She asked as she stood up from the futon. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets yet again.

"You need to find something decent to wear if you want to go anywhere outside today!" He said pointing at her revealing clothes.

"You don't like what I'm wearing?" She asked innocently and started walking towards him.

"I don't care...d-d-do what you want." He said quickly and instead went to sit by the window.

She was going to continue teasing him but he was a little too flustered and instead decided to give him some space. She went to sit by a small table and started munching on some fruits they had left over from yesterday. A few minutes after she was done with her fruit she became restless. She wasn't too keen on being stuck in the small bedroom that they were sharing either. She looked over at Ichigo who seemed to be just as bored looking out the unexciting view from the window.

"You wanna go walk around town?" She asked hoping that he had enough time to cool off.

He turned to look at her. "Sure." He said as he got up, set his katana on his back, grabbed some of the money Zangetsu had left them and they headed out the door.

For the rest of the day they walked around the small downtown area. Ichigo had to scare off a few guys that kept staring at his friend but he didn't mind. In fact, he kind of liked being protective of her. The town itself had a few interesting stores but oddly enough Nel was especially interested in the bookstore. They then walked over to what appeared to be the only decent restaurant in town…

"If you hadn't run off to the market we could have had lunch here instead of the inn yesterday." Ichigo said as he took a bite of his onigri.

"At least you're not stuck babysitting anymore right?" She said smiling. He nodded and continued eating.

"So how did you meet Zangetsu's friend? She seems kind of scary." Ichigo inquired with a scowl. Nel laughed at the fact that he thought Harribel looked scary when Zangetsu probably looked just as scary as her. Well I guess it'd be kind of hard to look anything other than scary for them given their respective careers.

"Harribel? I was traveling alone one day in my other form when some men started picking on me. She noticed and defended me. Ever since then we've stuck together. I guess you could say we have each other's backs." She said with a warm smile.

"So you travel a lot?" He asked.

"Yea I've always traveled but now it's also part of my job, but I like it because I get to meet new people and know knew places." She said.

"I guess that kind of explains why you're into books." He said.

"How about you? How did you meet Zangetsu?" She asked. He looked up with a sense of pride as he told her his story. Before they knew it the whole day had flown by. They headed back to the inn feeling more comfortable around each other.

…

"I had a very nice day with you Ichigo." Nel said as they got ready for bed.

"Thanks…I had a nice day too." Ichigo said with a sincere smile. He was actually very glad that she turned out to be a nice girl.

For the rest of the week Nel and Ichigo hung out and spent more time talking and getting to know each other. Ichigo was surprised at how much they got along. They talked about everything in life and Ichigo even surprised himself at the fact that he was able to just open up and tell her so much.

The last day before Zangetsu and Harribel arrived they went to a small forest they found to unwind. They laid on top of a hill and stargazed in the quiet of the night.

"So you're telling me you've never had a girlfriend before?" She asked rather skeptically. Ichigo was a rather handsome young man so the fact that he had never had a girlfriend was a shock to her.

"I'm always busy trying to take care of the things I need to so I never pay much attention to girls like that. Yeah I get along with the girls in my town and I think they're nice but I respect them too much to think of anything but their friendship." Ichigo said honestly as he continued looking at the endless indigo sky.

Nel simply smiled and stayed quiet. Ichigo was not only good looking but also a very good person on the inside. Without realizing it, Nel was starting to develop a crush on her newfound friend. They continued laying on the grassy hill in a comfortable silence. There was no one around and all you could hear was the chirping of the small critters around. There had to be a small river not too far away because the sound of calm running water could also be heard.

The sky was a beautiful scene as the stars twinkled on in the darkness. Nel turned to look at Ichigo. He felt her looking at him and turned to look at her as well. When their eyes met Nel couldn't take it any longer. She knew she might be pushing it with what she was about to do but she didn't care anymore. For some odd reason Ichigo was too irresistible to not act on her feelings. She propped herself up and stared intently at him. She started lowering herself down to him until their lips were so close that she could feel his breath. She then closed her eyes and pressed her lips fully on him. Ichigo closed his eyes to let the feeling sink in. Her lips were so gentle and warm. Although he wasn't expecting it, he surely welcomed the feeling. He had never felt anything like that before. There was a sudden surge of confidence within him at the fact that such a beautiful woman was giving him that type of attention. He wrapped his arms around her frame and deepened the kiss. He then flipped them over as he continued to kiss her slowly. He then started moving his hand to her waist and continued to explore the rest of her curves.

She was happily surprised because she didn't expect him to react this way. From their interactions earlier she was expecting him to tell her to get away or even push her away. His hands felt wonderful on her body as he gently explored it. She moved her hands up to the defined muscles on his arms. She then settled on caressing his neck and running her fingers through his hair.

He finally broke the kiss.

"Ichigo." She said trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry…I don't know what got into me." He said embarrassed and started letting go of her when she stopped him.

"It's ok. I started it. Besides….I liked it." She said with a small smile. When a smile graced his handsome face she relaxed again. They continued enjoying their affection for a few more hours before heading back to the inn.

The following day Zangetsu and Harribel showed up early in the morning. They went to have breakfast before heading their separate ways. Zangetsu and Harribel noticed something different about the relationship of their younger friends. They looked at each other and smiled and then decided to give them a few minutes to themselves.

"It was nice knowing you, Ichigo." Nel said as she started deeply into his chocolate eyes.

"Same here." He said rather awkwardly as he looked away, he was never good with words. He was going to start walking away when she suddenly gave him a big hug.

"Nel…." He said nervously. He didn't like public displays of affection, especially not when Zangetsu was not too far away.

"Let's meet again, ok?" She said sweetly. He simply nodded and continued hugging her. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her. She stretched her neck and kissed him on the lips. Surprisingly, he returned the kiss. He loved the feel of her lips on his and was sure he would miss the feeling. After a few seconds they broke the kiss and said goodbye.

…

"It looks like you and Nel were getting along well, huh?" Zangetsu said to Ichigo after saying goodbye to their pretty friends.

"Yeah she was nice." Ichigo said looking away but blushing furiously.

The two friends continued on their journey back home. This trip for Ichigo had definitely been a different type of learning experience for him.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone!<p>

So this chapter was a fluff chapter. It's my first time writing about Ichigo w/someone else other than Rukia so I was a bit nervous. The plot will continue to move on in the next chappy. My much needed school break started today so I will probably update within the next few days again!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you **splitheart1120** and **darkassasin619** for reviewing and **XDark FangsX****, ****ichigo and hichigo lover****, ****mspauly****, ****Viet Devil****, **and **LAWLS117**for adding this story to your faves/alerts **:).**

So after re-reading the first chapters I noticed something funny, Ichigo was still 13years old when he had his make out session with Nel **O.o**! ! ! Anyway, this chapter is a little short but it will get the plot moving and will also have a time skip. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Zangetsu continued training with Ichigo and taking him to a few missions. In time, Ichigo built a reputation that preceded him. He was a natural at combat and swordsmanship. Also, the fact that Ichigo was able to fight alongside Zangetsu was more than enough for people to get an idea of the type of skills he had to have given that Zangetsu was the best of the best.

**Five years later….**

Zangetsu and his now eighteen year old prodigy were wrapping up their day of training in the mountains. Zangetsu had observed Ichigo closely these last few months and had come to the conclusion that Ichigo was ready to face the world on his own.

"Ichigo, I think we've finally reached the end." Zangetsu said as his cleaver-looking sword dissipated in the air.

"Yea it's getting dark isn't it?" Ichigo said wiping the sweat off his forehead as he noticed the orange and yellow hues of the setting sun.

Zangetsu chuckled, something he didn't do often.

"I mean this is as much as I can teach you. Your training is complete." He said but now in a serious tone as the wind played with is black coat.

"So does this mean that you think I'm ready to start taking jobs like you?" Ichigo said with excitement.

"I'll give you the name of the person you need to see about that later. How about we go home and call it a day?" He said with a slightly saddened tone. Ichigo was too happy to notice the gloomy tone in Zangetsu's voice so he simply nodded happily.

**The following day…**

Ichigo was getting ready to leave in the morning. Since he didn't really have any fancy clothing he wore his best pair of hakama and haori. Zangetsu was sitting at the table drinking his morning tea observing as Ichigo fumbled around the house trying to get ready, the same saddened expression he had before still graced his features.

After trying to fix his unruly hair at no avail, Ichigo decided he was finally ready. Zangetsu could tell that he probably wanted him to go with him but he couldn't. This was something Ichigo had to do on his own.

"Good luck Ichigo. You've been a great friend and apprentice all these years." Zangetsu said with a serious face.

"Thanks Zangetsu, I hope I won't disappoint you today." Ichigo said with determination.

"You won't." Zangetsu said looking into the young man's eyes. "The one thing I want you to never forget is that you should abandon any trace of fear you might hold onto in your heart. Look forward, move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back, you'll die if you hesitate."

Ichigo nodded with grateful eyes as he processed the wise advice his friend had given him. For some reason, his words made him feel slightly sad, almost as if this was some type of goodbye.

"You'll be late if you continue to stand there." Zangetsu said bringing him back from his thoughts.

"Alright." Ichigo answered wondering why all of a sudden he was feeling like that, "See you tonight!" He said and left quickly.

….

A stubby bald man with circular glasses eyed Ichigo skeptically from his cluttered desk. How could such a scrawny looking boy be Zangetsu's Ichigo, the one everyone seemed to talk wonders about? He couldn't believe such a young boy was powerful at all, but because he had been recommended by Zangetsu, the man couldn't turn him down. After all, the man owed a lot to Zangetsu after working with him for all these years.

"Alright." The man finally said as he grabbed a manila folder, his chubby fingers going through the various sheets inside it, "Let's see what jobs I have available." He looked through various missions. Although he tried, he couldn't bring himself to give the orange head a risky mission.

"Mhhh" The man said after a few minutes of thinking as he rubbed his chin, "I think I found the perfect job for you young man. Be here at six in the morning. _Do not_ be late."

"Thank you very much, I will not disappoint you." Ichigo said as he bowed and left the elegant office.

After leaving the intimidating building of the man which had just given him his first real job, Kurosaki Ichigo walked proudly with a sense of accomplishment back to his part of town. He had a wide smile plastered on his face, an occurrence that was rather uncommon for the young man.

On his way back home he thought about how he had never had a time in his life in which things went smoothly for him until Zangetsu came into his life. He owed Zangetsu so much and was eternally grateful for everything he had done for him. He headed home as fast as he could to tell his mentor the good news.

….

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo yelled as soon as he arrived, he was anxious to tell him the news. After not hearing a response a small frown made its way to his face. He then looked in the rest of the rooms at no avail. When he got to the kitchen he noticed Zangetsu's sword on the table. He immediately became worried and ran towards the table when he noticed a small note on the sword:

_Ichigo,_

_I'm glad we crossed paths._

_Don't ever lose your determination or forget_

_Why you wanted the power to fight._

_Allow this sword to be your companion from now on._

_Zangetsu_

"Wh-wh-what does this mean…." Ichigo said shocked taking a step backwards. He wasn't expecting to part ways with his friend out of the blue. "Zangetsu! What the hell does this mean!" Ichigo said at the top of his lungs with emotion unwilling to accept the fact that his good friend had left him. For him, it was extremely painful to find out that the only person who had ever been there for him was now gone.

The note fell off his hands as he ran out of the small house to get away from it all.

…

Ichigo sat on top of his favorite tree staring at the indigo sky. Although he couldn't figure out why Zangetsu had left he had finally calmed down. He realized he had no reason to be mad at him after everything he had done for him.

He thought back to the first night when he offered him a hot bowl of soup and a safe roof. He also remembered the adventures, places, and people he had been able to meet thanks to him. And finally, he remembered that he was the one who taught him to never give up.

With a newfound resolve, Ichigo headed home to get ready to face the beginning of his new life tomorrow.

…

Ichigo arrived fifteen minutes early to meet the man who hired him. As he sat outside the office waiting for the short man his thoughts were running wild wondering where he was going to be sent to. Would he have to take care of someone troublesome somewhere far away? Would he be teaming up with another person? Would his skills be enough to defeat the likes that Zangetsu dealt with before?

"You can go in now." The receptionist told Ichigo with a smile.

"Thanks." He said and headed to the office.

The stubby man motioned for Ichigo to take a seat in front of him. After Ichigo sat down the man cleared his throat and said,

"I have some very important clients who are seeking the services of one of the best men we have. They require someone who is highly skilled in swordsmanship and who has combat experience. This is a longtime job that shouldn't be too troublesome." The man said taking a small break before continuing,

"Since Zangetsu himself recommended you I am willing to allow you to take on the job. It's not a perilous job at all but you will be dealing with some of our most important clients." The man said with a serious face, "Ok, let's get to the details. Your job will consist of escorting and protecting three young women in training to be the next heads of their clans."

"You mean I will be the bodyguard of three women?" Ichigo said trying to hide his disappointment. He did not want to be babysitting three spoiled brats. He'd rather be fighting in an exciting mission putting the skills he trained so hard to perfect to practice.

"Indeed. These young ladies are all from top noble families in the Seireitei. My receptionist will give you the information you need. You are expected to begin your duties today. Do as the families wish and _do not_ make us look bad." The man said sternly.

"T-thanks…" Ichigo wanted to tell the stupid short man off and ask him for a different mission but he didn't want to look ungrateful. More importantly, he didn't want to make Zangetsu look bad. He swallowed his pride, bowed uneasily and left.

* * *

><p>Hi again! So what did you guys think of Ichigo's job? This is where his harem will come in the story ;). When Zangetsu and Ichigo were saying goodbye I had Zangetsu tell him the quote he told him in the actual manga (yea I know it's kind of cheesy but I liked it and thought it was a good fit =D).<p>

Please review because I want to hear what you guys think of the story and also it helps me improve on the things I need to work on! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you**LAWLS117****, ****splitheart1120****, ****metsfan101****, ****darkassassin619****, "ibn", **and**chibiyukia** for reviewing! **^-^** It makes me very happy to hear you guys are liking where the story is going :)

Also, thanks **halo's nightmare **for adding this story to your alerts.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>When Ichigo was cleared to go in by the humongous guard, he walked with pride through the giant wooden doors of the great Seireitei. He had been very nervous to go into such a place because he knew the people there were the complete opposite of who he was and where he came from. He washed the hakama and haori he wore the day before to wear them again today since they were his best pair. The top was a crisp white and the bottoms were a deep black. But what he liked the most was the black coat that completed his ensemble. It was long and a crimson red on the inside. He felt comfortable and confident wearing it because it reminded him of his mentor Zangetsu.<p>

'_Damn, they really don't lie when they say that even the air is fresher here...' _He thought as the fresh air filled his lungs. He then focused back on the street but was having a really hard time doing so. There were groups of shinigami bustling everywhere, students from the academy rushing to get to their classes, and other random people out and about thrown in the mix.

He was looking down at the small map the receptionist had given him confused as to where to go since every freaking building was white and with big doors the size of his house.

…

Rukia had her hands full, a bowl full of mochi in one arm and a medium sized kettle with fresh brewed tea on the other. She was starting to get along better with the people from her division so she figured she could bring them a few treats from the mansion to start the day right.

'_Idiots!'_ She thought of the people running everywhere as she tried to navigate the crowded streets. Suddenly, the kettle she was holding onto started slipping off her arm…

"Wwwwaaahh" She yelled looking at her items as she tried to not let go of the mochi and balance the tea at the same time.

_**THUD! **_

"Ahhh!Iit's hotttt!" Ichigo yelled as he pulled his haori away from his chest now that it was soaked with scolding hot green tea.

"I-I-I-I'm very sorry!" Rukia squeaked bowing as low as she could with her containers still in her arms feeling like the biggest idiot in the world.

"Sorry? Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it little one! My clothes are ruined because of your clumsiness. How about you go back home to your parents before-"

_**Kick!**_

"What-in-the-_world_ is wrong with you!" Ichigo said rubbing his now throbbing shin as he glared at the small person in front of him.

"First of all" Rukia said, anger boiling inside her as she looked up and tried to get in the orange head's face, "When someone offers you a deep-hearted apology you humbly accept it instead of getting that uppity attitude of yours." She then tried to get even closer to his face but was having a hard time given his height, "Secondly and most importantly, I am clearly _not_ a child you freaking dumbass!"

"Well excuuuuse me for confusing you with a child, your shortness can be very deceiving." He said with a smirk, "and also, if you're going to talk about _anyone_ being humble you should start with yourself given that _you_ are the one that bumped into _me_." He said poking her on the forehead.

"T-t-that's it! You insolent fool, I'm going to slice you into so many pieces no one will ever be able to recognize you!" She said and was about to unsheathe her sword when a large hand covered hers. She quickly looked up to meet the eyes of the intruder.

"Picking fights with women are you?" The redhead said with a scowl, "That's really brave of you."

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. Not only was this short girl utterly rude, but now this pineapple head was trying to act all tough. He had heard stories about this place and about shinigami acting all big and bad, but they would _not_ make a fool of him. They would most certainly not have the last laugh.

"Oi" He said with a deep scowl at the pair who were now engrossed in a quiet conversation of their own.

"Oi!" He said louder.

The short girl appeared to be in shock after whatever the redhead had said. Completely ignoring his existence, the girl and the redhead left in the blink of an eye, but not before the redhead sent Ichigo a nice death glare.

He was left standing there with a wet haori.

'_That's ok, the next time we meet I'll show the both of you not to step on me again.'_ He thought. He then went back to his current predicament. He as running out of time and he needed to get to the home of the first family of nobles so he did the only thing he _could_ do, he took off his wet haori. He was now wearing his black hakama and black coat with nothing underneath besides his bindings.

…

He finally made it to the first mansion. Apparently they must have been waiting for him because as soon as he got to the intimidating front doors he was greeted by the servants,

"Good morning Kurosaki-sama, follow me." The timid girl said after looking at the handsome boy and proceeded to lead the way.

...

"Good morning Kurosaki-san." A man with glasses and brown hair said to the soon-to-be bodyguard standing in front of him.

"Good morning Aizen-sama." Ichigo said with much difficulty. He was instructed to specifically not forget honorifics when speaking to the nobles but he simply hated it with a passion.

"No need to be so formal" The man with the warm aura said with a friendly smile, "Aizen is fine. You are probably wondering why I requested your services but the answer is simple. I have a bad feeling…a hunch if you will, that something suspicious is happening in the Seireitei. Because of this I might be busier than usual which means that I need you to take good care of my Momo. She is a very sweet and smart girl but can sometimes be very gullible. I trust that you will not let me down?"

"You can put your trust in me, Aizen-sama." Ichigo said but the man gave him a disapproving look. "I mean Aizen…"

"I'm glad we understand each other. I noticed you came without a proper mode of transportation so a carriage will be at your disposal." The man said and excused himself.

After the brown haired captain left the room, Ichigo stood slightly awkward as he waited for the girl he would be protecting with his life.

"Kurosaki-san" The timid girl called and Ichigo turned to see her. She was wearing a light pink kimono with long sleeves and a white sash. Her black hair was done up.

"Good morning Hime-sama" Ichigo said and bowed to the delicate girl. "Are you ready to go?"

"Y-yes" she stuttered. It was easy to get an eyeful of Ichigos muscles with his outfit and this made the shy girl slightly nervous.

"Are you ok?" Ichigo asked confused as to what was wrong with her.

"Yes, let's go." She said and he escorted her out to the carriage.

The carriage was definitely luxurious and it could easily fit ten people comfortably. It was velvety red on the inside and the seats were pillowy soft. After helping her in, Ichigo gave the driver instructions on where to go next. Momo remained quiet throughout the ride as she stared out the window.

The carriage came to a stop.

"Hime-sama, I will return shortly." Ichigo said looking into the girl's eyes. She nodded with a slight hint of pink on her cheeks.

...

"Kurosaki-sama" The servant said and motioned for Ichigo to follow.

Ichigo was escorted to a big empty room and asked to wait. Even though the room itself was rather simple, the mansion was definitely odd and it had an array of random things and machines that he had never seen in his life. A few minutes later a man with blue hair walked in slowly with a girl in tow. When he got to Ichigo he came to a stop. He eyed him from head to toe, almost as if he was inspecting a piece of merchandise he had just received.

"Looks like he'll do the job..." He muttered to himself. He finally looked up to meet the young man's brown eyes.

"My daughter is perfectly capable of taking care of herself or anyone who dares lay a hand on her for that matter." The man said sternly and to the point, "I asked for your services because I need someone to keep an eye on her to inform me of her whereabouts. She might not look it but she can be rather disobedient at times. She likes...exploring and experimenting." The man said in a tone Ichigo could not figure out as said man turned to give his daughter a disapproving glare. "I hope you are as good as they said you are."

"I will keep a watchful eye on your daughter Kurotsuchi-sama." Ichigo said nervously, the man gave him the creeps.

"You better." He said and stepped aside to allow Ichigo to finally escort his daughter out of the mansion.

Ichigo reached out for the girls hand and it was then that he realized the revealing clothes she was wearing. Her kimono was red with long sleeves and a black sash but it was extremely short in the front giving Ichigo a nice view of her toned legs. Her cleavage was also much too revealing, more than what should be appropriate for a noble princess anyway.

Ichigo looked away trying to suppress the blood rushing to his cheeks. After they left the mansion he helped the girl into the carriage and they proceeded to go to their next stop. The two princesses greeted each other coldly and after that the carriage became silent again. Ichigo sat across from them thinking that they were both rather different from each other...

"You are formed rather well Kurosaki-san" Nemu said from her spot next to Momo. She then got up to sit next to Ichigo and ran a hand up and down his muscular arm.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing!" He said alarmed.

"I was just feeling you." She said with a serious expression, her lustful eyes staring at his bandaged chest. Her hand started reaching to it...

"Stop please!" He said flustered. "You just met me a-a-and I'm supposed to be taking care of you not engaging in weird situations with you."

She was about to protest when a red faced Momo spoke up, "Nemu he's not only yours to do as you please. Kurosaki-san is also here to watch over the rest of us."

"It appears that you finally got a voice of your own." Nemu said still with her expressionless face.

"I am simply aware of the types of stories that go around about you and I don't want to be associated with any of it." Momo said trying to sound stern.

"I think you're just jealous after what happened between cute little shiro-chan and I."

"Don't call him that!" Momo said, her little hands now shaking.

The two girls kept going back and forth when the carriage came to a halt.

'_Thank goodness!'_ Ichigo thought. "Can I trust you two alone for a few minutes so I can go get the next client?" As if nothing had happened the girls nodded and sat calmly. He guessed they could behave when it came down to it.

"Good. I'll be back shortly." Ichigo got out of the carriage wondering if they could pay him enough money to deal with what he was dealing with. He had only been with the first two girls and already it was a pain in his ass.

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think oabout the girls? Nemu is a little OOC but she needed to be to make this story a little juicy hehe. Anyway, I have finals next week so I won't be updating for a few weeks…wish me luck! (waahhh D:)<p>

P.S. Ichigo's outfit is his Bankai outift because...he looks hot in it :p


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone!

My semester is finally over so here's another chapter. Thank you all for reviewing and adding this story to your faves/alerts, I looove hearing from you **^-^**!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's him?" The exotic woman asked, her golden orbs showing a glint of amusement.<p>

"I believe so" The blond said, "although I didn't think we'd find him so soon…" He finished in a mysterious tone.

"Well then this should be interesting"

"Shihoin-sama your expected visitor has arrived" A servant said.

"Let him in, let's not make him wait"

A few minutes later the servant came with Ichigo in tow.

"Good morning Hime-sama" Ichigo said in a formal tone and bowed politely.

"Good morning to you too, _Ichigo_." She said with a playful smile. His eyes widened at the way she referred to him.

"We're going to be spending a lot of time together so there's no need for formalities. You can call me Yoruichi." Ichigo gave her a nervous smile.

"Yare yare, you're teasing him so much he looks like a scared little rabbit." The blond chimed in. A scowl slowly began forming on Ichigo's face at the comment as he turned to look at the blonde.

"Don't mind him Ichigo, he's just my very good but nosey friend. But where were we, I'm sure you're wondering why I requested your services. As the head of my clan I'm required to take these pesky classes to keep the elders happy, but when I heard Nemu and Momo were getting the services of a bodyguard I became curious of the idea so here we are..."

"I see" He said.

"So Kurosaki-san, you seem very young. How did you get such an important job?" Urahara asked in an overly sweet tone.

"I trained hard...and I had a great mentor." Ichigo said with a serious face.

"And who might that be?" Urahara continued.

"Zangetsu" He said.

"Aahhh, I've heard stories about him, great man indeed." Urahara said and started fanning himself.

"If it's ok I think we should probably get going Yoruichi-sama" Ichigo said trying to get away from the questioning man.

Yoruichi nodded. Ichigo walked towards her and extended his arm for her.

"You are quite the gentleman Ichigo." She said linking her arm to his, "I think I'll definitely get used to this." She said with a flirty smile and waved goodbye to a very impressed Urahara.

As they walked to the carriage he couldn't help but notice that she was also very beautiful. She had a mysterious aura about her and was very attractive. She was wearing a light orange flowery kimono with long sleeves and a white sash. She was also showing some cleavage which made Ichigo wonder if it was a common thing among princesses now days. When they got to the carriage he helped her in and she took a seat next to Momo, Ichigo sat next to Nemu.

"So what do you ladies think of our handsome protector?" Yoruichi asked.

"I'm glad to have his services" Momo said with a smile.

"I think he'll do a fine job." Nemu said looking at Ichigo with a glazed look.

Yoruichi nodded and Ichigo gulped. He never imagined princesses could be so straightforward. He imagined them all to be quiet and submissive like Momo but not like Nemu or Yoruichi. Although he couldn't deny the fact that he liked the attention, he was a guy after all.

* * *

><p>They finally got to the prestigious academy. Ichigo looked out the window as the carriage made its way through the lush landscape of the place. The long path had perfectly trimmed trees leading to the building. The carriage stopped in front and Ichigo was the first to get out. He extended his arm to help Nemu down, then Yoruichi, and finally Momo.<p>

There were two big guards dressed like butlers on each side of the doors. They bowed and welcomed the group and proceeded to open the doors. When they walked in there was a large hallway leading to a big garden in the center of the academy. The classrooms overlooked the garden. There were other princesses with big buff bodyguards following them around.

"So are you all taking the same classes?" Ichigo asked getting back on track.

"Yes, since we will all be sharing your services our schedules were coordinated so that we could be together through the day." Momo informed him and handed him a schedule of their classes. He looked at it and then looked up.

"Ok, let's go." He said and was about to start leading the way when Nemu hooked her arm on his. He looked down at her with a questioning look. Yoruichi smiled. She wanted to have a little fun too so she grabbed his other arm and gave him a sheepish smile.

"I-I-I don't know if this is appropriate..." Ichigo said slightly awkward at the girl's attention.

"Just walk Ichigo." Yoruichi said slightly demanding.

"I'm sure Momo doesn't mind." Nemu instigated. He looked towards the shy princess.

"That's ok Kurosaki-san don't worry, I just want to get to class as soon as possible." Momo said and walked next to Yoruichi.

'_That's really not fair…'_ She thought. Ichigo was rather good looking and even if she wasn't aggressive like the other two she still wanted his attention.

* * *

><p>"History, room 100... I guess this is your class." Ichigo said to the three princesses.<p>

"Thank you Kurosaki-san" Momo said and proceeded to walk in. Nemu followed with a rather uninterested face.

"I'll see you in a bit handsome." Yoruichi whispered in his ear and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

A few princesses gave the pair a shocked look while others stared whispering to each other. Yoruichi enjoyed shocking people and she really couldn't care less what they said about her. She took a seat with a triumphant smile plastered on her face. On the other hand, Ichigo wanted to hide himself under a rock.

As he was walking away from the class he noticed a silver-haired bodyguard give him a hard look. He brushed it off and continued walking.

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked around the garden to familiarize himself with the school while the girls were in class. He still felt like this whole experience was too unreal. Here he was, a once homeless kid from Rukongai now watching over the princesses of some of the most powerful families in the Seireitei.<p>

He was brought back from his thoughts when he felt someone poke him rather forcefully on the shoulder. He turned around,

"Yes?" He asked with a deep scowl on his face.

"I don't know who you think you are but let me give you some advice, you can't just come here acting like you did back there. You're not only making yourself look bad but the rest of us as well" The muscular man said glaring at Ichigo. He was wearing a sleeveless kimono and baggy pants.

"Oh, you're that bodyguard from earlier" Ichigo was fighting the urge to beat him on the spot for being so nosey, but it was his first day on the job and he would not lose it because of some jerk. "My advice to you is to mind your own business." He hissed and started walking away.

"What? Are you really gonna be like that after I tried to talk to you like a man? !" The guy said loudly and pulled out his katana. He swung at Ichigo but he quickly dodged it and turned to face him. He didn't want to fight but it was already too late for that. He quickly reached back and grabbed Zangetsu. The unsheathed cleaver shone as the rays of the sun hit its silver surface making its sharpness and size look even more intimidating.

Zangetsu clashed with the smaller katana of the man and they began sparing with full force.

'_Who the hell is this guy?'_ The silver haired guy thought after he couldn't land one measly hit on Ichigo.

"If you're done playing around I suggest that you stop this at once, I'm sure we both have things to get to." Ichigo said uninterested at the unchallenging fight.

The guy finally put his sword down in defeat. He shouldn't have been picking fights to begin with but there was something about Ichigo that just pissed him off...well that and he naturally had a short temper. He stared at Ichigo for a few seconds before speaking,

"I guess you're right, whatever you do is your business." He said and walked away.

'_Was he wearing an eyebrow ring?'_ Ichigo thought and headed back to pick up his princesses in a livelier mood than before, he loved the feeling he got after a successful fight.

* * *

><p>Ichigo waited outside the classroom when they all came out with boredom clearly visible on their faces.<p>

"From the look on your faces I would say the class was very interesting." He said with a small smirk trying to liven up the mood.

"Not only are you good in combat but you have a funny side too huh?" Yoruichi said with a smirk.

"You saw that?" Ichigo said slightly embarrassed and rubbed his neck.

"We all did, and I have to say I'd much rather be spending time getting to know you then being stuck in a boring class." Nemu said and started walking to the orange head in a seductive manner. She was almost there when…

"K-k-kurosaki-san." Momo said with a small frown, "I don't feel too well…"

"Oh! Let me help you with that then." Ichigo went to grab the books she was carrying when she quickly hooked her arm on his.

"I think it would be better if you walked with me like this for the rest of the day." She said resting her head on his arm. Nemu rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what Momo was doing.

* * *

><p>The day went by the same way with Nemu and Momo fighting for his attention and surprisingly with Yoruichi laughing at them or teasing him when the other two didn't.<p>

The group of four was now in the carriage heading back.

"This was a looong day" Yoruichi said yawning. She put her legs up and stretched on one corner of the carriage in a cat-like manner.

"So Kurosaki-san, where do you live?" Momo asked.

"In Rukongai." He said simply although a small part of him wondered if they would see him differently because of that.

"Don't be nervous, you're not the first person I've met from Rukongai." She said with a smile.

"So Ichigo, does your family live in Rukongai as well?" Yoruichi asked.

"No….I have no family." He said looking out the window with a hardened expression on his face.

"Such things are not important, what _is_ important is the person that you are today." Nemu said looking at the profile of the handsome guy still staring out the window.

She was tired too. She moved Ichigo's hands out of the way, rested her head on his lap and pulled his arm over her. He turned to look at her and was going to protest but she had already closed her eyes and looked too comfortable to say anything.

Yoruichi looked at him thinking that he had definitely come a long way.

A few minutes later the three princesses were sleeping. Ichigo looked at them and a smile formed on his face. They were special in their own ways and he felt grateful to be watching over them. He was expecting snooty and stuck-up nobles but instead he got three girls who accepted him for who he was, something he had only experienced when he met Zangetsu.

* * *

><p><strong>**Kuchiki Mansion** <strong>

A few days later...

"I have been informed that as a female of the Kuchiki clan it is time for you to fulfill your duties as such. You will begin training to be betrothed to a nobleman of the highest rank. Therefore, you will be removed from your current division at once. I apologize for the short notice and the drastic changes that are to take place in your life, Rukia." The noble man said with an emotionless face.

"Yes, nii-sama." Rukia said softly, her empty eyes glued to the wooden floor. She had experienced the loss of her mentor and fukutaichou this week and this was just the cherry on the top.

"You may take your leave now" Byakuya said and turned his attention back to his documents.

Somehow Rukia managed for her shaky legs to cooperate with her and stood up still looking into nothingness. She headed to her room feeling like the last tiny particle of life had been sucked out of her.

Byakuya cared for his sister but he knew this was for the best if he was to keep her out of harm's way. Strange things were definitely going on in the Seireitei…

* * *

><p>Hi everyone!<p>

Hope the third princess didn't disappoint ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Hellooo! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chappy and to everyone who added this story to their faves/alerts **(=**

**Notice**: There's a few make-out scenes ahead **;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Ichigo's first week with the princesses had flown by and it was already the start of a new week as their bodyguard. The group was headed to the academy but it was a surprisingly quiet ride in the carriage as the girls stared at the sleepy orange head.

"Yaawwwn" He let out an involuntary loud yawn yet again.

"Are you ok Kurosaki-san, you seem a little…tired." Momo asked with worried eyes.

"Sorry" Ichigo said with a slight tint of pink on his cheeks, "I'm fine I just haven't been able to sleep well lately. I keep having these weird nightmares"

"What about?" Yoruichi asked with no trace of her usual playful tone.

Ichigo's mind flashed a glimpse of the nightmare that had been plaguing his mind every night...

The day was sunny with a nice peaceful feeling to it. The rays of the sun were slightly blinding as he looked up to the clear blue sky. He was playing in a beautiful garden, a big smile on his face. He could hear a woman humming a beautiful song and the happiness he felt at that particular moment in his dream was so great he wished he had experienced it in real life every time he woke up. The dream suddenly took a drastic turn, the sun was no longer shining and instead of humming he could hear the woman yelling and calling for him.

Everything went pitch black.

"_I'm sorry, Ichigo..."_ He could hear the distressed voice of a man tell him before everything turned to darkness yet again…

His jaw tightened. He looked out of the window as he quickly repressed the ominous feelings the dream awoke in his heart, "Sorry Yoruichi-san, I don't remember the details"

She stayed quiet for a few seconds before speaking again, "If you don't remember then what's with the long face?" She said in a livelier tone and pulled his head down to her lap, "How about you take a small nap and we'll wake you when we get to the academy?" She said with a smile and looked into his chocolate eyes.

"But what if-"

"Relax" She said in a firm tone leaving no room for discussion and started running her fingers through his messy hair, "Nothing's gonna happen if you sleep for a few minutes"

He turned his head to look at the other two princesses and they nodded in agreement. Yoruichi's caresses and her warmth felt so good he fell asleep in no time.

* * *

><p>After walking the princesses to their last class Ichigo headed to the garden. He figured he might as well train a little to clear up his head so he went to look for a secluded spot. He took off his black coat, hung it on a branch and reached for Zangetsu. It was strange, every time he swung his sword he felt like he could hear its humming resonating with his soul, almost as if it was communicating with him.<p>

He was in deep concentration when a few minutes into his training he heard some rustling by the bushes. His fighting instincts kicked in and he stood in a defensive stance...

"It's only me" Nemu said walking into view.

"Hime-sama what are you doing here? You should be in class" He said.

"The information I am being taught in those classes is not only irrelevant but also ridiculous" She said in a serious tone as her green eyes traveled to his exposed upper body.

"Still you should go back to class. I'll walk you back..." He said unaware of her lusty look and turned around to grab his coat.

Nemu took notice of his glistening sun-kissed skin and defined muscles. She found him completely intriguing and fascinating in every way. She started walking towards him. When he turned around they were so close their bodies were almost touching.

"Hime…"

She put a delicate finger on his lips effectively silencing the young bodyguard. She then moved said finger to trace his firm jaw, she brought it slowly down his neck and finally to the muscles of his bandaged chest. Her hand remained on his chest as she looked up to meet his molten chocolate eyes. Her other hand reached up to his neck. She pulled him towards her and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Ichigo didn't know how to react. Technically this was his client. Not only that but she was also from a powerful noble family. Was this ok? After feeling Nemu's soft lips on his own his mind became clouded. He hadn't been close like this with anyone since Nel, and now that he was older he couldn't deny that being around these beautiful women was awakening a different side of him which he usually neglected. He was debating what to do when he heard her voice,

"Ichigo" She said after breaking their kiss. It was the first time she called him by his name. "I want you to focus on me"

"Hime-sama I don't think we should be doing this" He said with a shaky voice.

"If you really thought that you would have stopped me before I kissed you. Stop overanalyzing everything and enjoy our moment together." She said and kissed him on the cheek, "and stop calling me hime-sama...call me by my name."

She wrapped her hands around his neck and pushed him against the tree. She started nibbling on his bottom lip and then traced his lips with her warm tongue. Her lips then moved down his neck. After noticing Ichigo had closed his eyes and appeared to be enjoying her ministrations she started sucking on his neck gently.

"Nemu..." Ichigo said with a husky voice. He couldn't take her teasing any longer. He turned her around so that her back was against the tree. He wrapped one arm around her waist and slowly roamed her body with the other. Their kisses were becoming deep and passionate as the minutes ticked by. She wanted to feel closer to him so she wrapped her leg around his waist. Ichigo's hand went to said leg and lucky for him, Nemu's red kimono allowed for his hand to travel easily up and down her thigh. Nemu's hands were also touching every part of Ichigo she could reach.

"Ichigo…" She said his name as if it would bring her relief from her current loss of breath.

_**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**_

"What…" Nemu said still in an Ichigo-induced daze.

"Crap!" He said loudly and released Nemu. He quickly grabbed Zangetsu and his coat. "We need to go back inside the building and look for Yoruichi and Momo, those were the warning drums of the academy" Ichigo said grabbing Nemu's hand while wondering what was happening. He kept her close amongst the commotion as they headed back to their classroom.

He got there so fast he felt he was flying. He opened the door in a flash and scanned the room for the other two princesses.

"Are you guys ok?" He said walking to them once he spotted them.

"Kurosaki-san!" Momo said happily when she saw Ichigo. She felt like hugging him but when she noticed Nemu clinging to him she decided against it.

"We're fine but something's going on out there." Yoruichi said looking out the window with a worried look. She was going to lie and say she had to go to the washroom so she could go investigate when she noticed a group of shinigami and another group of the academy's security heading out.

"Looks like they're already taking care of it" Ichigo said with a scowl. He had a strange feeling about the whole thing.

* * *

><p><strong>The following morning…<strong>

Rukia sat in her room on an oversized red cushion. She stared at the perfectly folded shinigami robes and her beautiful white zanpakuto that now rested dully on her desk with a heavy heart. Today was to be her first day at the prestigious academy which would transform her into the perfect princess she needed to be for her future husband. As such, she needed to start by looking the part. She was wearing a violet kimono of the finest silk with long sleeves and a white sash. Her hair was pinned up with an intricate silver brooch, her usual rebellious bang falling gracefully on her face.

Yesterday should have been her first day but there was a minor threat against the Seireitei and her nii-sama forbade her to leave the mansion, something that bruised her ego and pained her inside. She was a warrior, not one to hide inside the rigid confines of the mansion walls.

"You ready?" Renji asked after he appeared on the wooden ledge outside of her room but lost his breath when his eyes fell on his petite friend. He had never seen her dressed the part of the noble that she now was.

"Yeah" She answered and was about to stand when he walked towards her and started helping her up.

"Renji I'm not some frail woman that needs help every time she needs to move her own body, it's still me underneath these clothes." She said looking up to meet his eyes.

"Sorry…" He said awkwardly looking away from her piercing violet eyes. His taichou had asked him to escort her to her classes after yesterday's attack to an upscale area in the Seireitei. Apparently, one of the noble families had been targeted but they weren't able to catch the intruders.

* * *

><p>"Nice ride you got here hime-sama" Renji said trying to be funny as they rode away in the carriage but instead got a quiet "yeah" from his childhood friend.<p>

Rukia looked out the window with sad eyes. It was strange being in the Kuchiki carriage. It was definitely beautiful with its big intimidating horses and the eye-catching Kuchiki emblem, a symbol announcing her noble status as a Kuchiki, but this didn't feel like her. What of her pride as a shinigami? Shinigami don't need carriages, fancy kimonos, or their brother's fukutaichou to walk them around when not at home.

These changes were proving to be harder on her than what she thought...

When they finally reached the academy Renji was the first to step out of the carriage. Rukia unwillingly took Renji's hand after having difficulties coming down on her own. Fancy kimonos made from heavy fabrics were not the most comfortable clothing to move around in.

The guards bowed to the pair and opened the doors to let them in. They walked down the hallway until they reached the garden.

"Daaaamn! This sure beats all the paperwork I have to do back at my boring office" Renji said with a grin as he took in the fancy surroundings, "I thought my taichou was too overprotective but it looks like just about all the women in this school have some type of oversized man following them around." He noted.

"Yeah" Rukia answered again in the same manner as before.

Renji looked down at her with a worried look. It was almost as if the life had been sucked out of her. After all these years he still cared for her more than what she could imagine, and her pain affected him just as much.

* * *

><p>"Looks like the class is right around the corner" Rukia said dully.<p>

"Don't be nervous you're Kuchiki Rukia, remember?" He said in a comforting tone trying to lift her spirits.

Just then, Ichigo was turning said corner after dropping off the princesses. He spotted the duo right away and a scowl appeared on his face. They would not get away without hearing a piece of his mind.

"So your name is Kuchiki Rukia, huh? I thought you were a shinigami. Maybe they sent you here to learn some manners after being so rude?" Ichigo said in a teasing tone with a playful smirk.

Rukia looked up to meet his eyes but froze when she saw him. For some reason this…stranger had reminded her of Kaien.

"See you after class." She said to Renji and walked away completely ignoring Ichigo's taunt.

Ichigo watched the petite girl leave in confusion. Where was the rude, fiery girl he had met a week ago? And what was she doing here anyway?

_**THUMP**_

His back met the wall.

"You better listen to me real good you dumbass" Renji said with anger flashing in his eyes as he grabbed a handful of Ichigo's coat, "If you ever say _anything_ to her again I will make sure you don't live to do it a second time"

"A little overly confident are you?" Ichigo said with a deep scowl as he pushed Renji off, "I don't know who the hell you are and I could honestly care less, but I won't hold back if you put your filthy hands on me again." He said before turning around and walking away from the red head.

"Oh and one more thing, I will talk to whoever the hell I want…" Ichigo said confidently as he walked away leaving a stewing Renji behind.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone!

So I wanted to update this story before I went on vacation. I'm going to Florida for the first time and I'm very excited woohoo! We're driving from Chicago so it's going to be a verrry long ride. Anyway, hope you guys like the update since it's extra long and happy holidays! **(^_^)**

Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed or added this story to your faves/alerts** (=**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p>All the princesses in the classroom turned their heads as soon as Rukia stepped in the room. As to be expected, the whispering and the gossiping started instantly along with the surprised and inquiring looks.<p>

'_These women will not affect me, they are nothing to me.'_ She told herself and put on her stoic Kuchiki mask. Her emotionless eyes scanned the room and she proceeded to walk towards a free spot.

"The princess of Rukongai…looks a tad uncomfortable doesn't she?" A blond princess with curly hair said with a devious smile to her group of friends and crossed her arms.

"That beautiful kimono is so unbefitting of a girl like her..." Another girl with long black hair said wrinkling her nose. Their friends simply nodded in agreement as their prying eyes continued to size up Rukia.

Rukia clenched her fists. They were whispering loud enough for her to hear their mindless gossip. '_I need to ignore these idiots and not give them the satisfaction of becoming angry and making a scene.'_

"I doubt this prestigious school will help a girl like her, she's _sooo_ unladylike…" The girl with the long black hair said.

"Oh wait, wasn't she a shinigami? Maybe they kicked her out for not being good at it." The blond with the curly hair said as she laughed loudly at her own joke.

'_That's it, the hell with keeping quiet!_' Rukia thought angrily. They could talk crap about her all they wanted but when it came to her reputation as a shinigami she was too proud to let it go. She was going to show them what an "unladylike" girl from Rukongai could do. She was about to stand up when,

"Yo" Yoruichi said in a firm tone as she stood behind Rukia with her hands on her hips, "unless you're planning on telling Kuchiki-san your brainless thoughts to her face go run your mouths somewhere else." She finished with a smirk.

The intruding girls knew Yoruichi didn't mess around. They also noticed Nemu and Momo were right behind her with serious faces. The snobby princesses huffed and rolled their eyes but walked away nonetheless.

"Are you ok Kuchiki-san?" Momo asked with caring eyes.

"Yes, thank you" Rukia said with a small smile to the three girls.

The class was about to begin so the three girls sat down by her. This made Rukia incredibly happy inside since she had never been good at making friends in general but especially not at making friends with girls. Maybe this would be the beginning of something different.

* * *

><p>The class was finally over and Rukia was getting ready to leave when Yoruichi, Nemu, and Momo turned to her,<p>

"Kuchiki-san!" Momo said in a lively tone.

"What are you doing for lunch? You should come with us." Yoruichi said.

"Nii-sama made Renji tag along with me to these classes so I was just going to eat with him." Rukia said.

"He can join us too, that way he can keep Ichigo company so he doesn't feel too overwhelmed with all of us girls." Yoruichi said. Rukia gave her a questioning look.

"Ichigo is the name of our bodyguard" Nemu answered her unspoken question.

"Oh…ok" Rukia said without questioning the matter any further, "I told Renji to meet me in front of the garden after class, is it ok if we wait for you guys there so I can give him a heads up?"

"Yeah that's fine. We'll go get Ichigo and meet you there in a bit." Yoruichi said. Rukia nodded and left the class from the door that lead to the gardens while the girls left through the door that lead to the hallway.

* * *

><p>"You guys look happier than usual" Ichigo said with a small smile when he saw the three princesses.<p>

"We made an acquaintance" Nemu said and went to hook her arm on his. Ever since yesterday she had become slightly more possessive of him. Ichigo didn't fight it anymore and simply went along with it.

"I thought you guys didn't like any of the girls in this school" He said as the group walked outside.

"She's different than the rest" Yoruichi said.

"Yeah I think you'll like her" Momo chimed in.

* * *

><p>When Rukia got to their accorded spot she filled in Renji on their lunch plans.<p>

'_Nice! That means I'll be surrounded by a bunch of hot babes, and I'm sure their bodyguard has nothing on me. Damn this beats being at the office!'_ He thought with a goofy grin as he pictured himself surrounded by all the girls and their wimpy bodyguard neglected in a corner.

Renji's bubble was sadly burst into tiny particles when he noticed the orange mop of hair walking towards them with the "hot babes" in tow.

"Kuchiki-san!" Momo said waving happily.

"Crap!" Both Rukia and Renji said harmonically to each other.

"Hi Abarai-kun!" Momo said with a smile.

"H-h-hi" Renji answered through clenched teeth.

"Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun, this is our bodyguard Kurosaki Ichigo. Kurosaki-san this is Kuchiki-san the girl we were telling you about." Momo said.

'_You have got to be kidding me. What type of sick joke is this?'_ Rukia thought. Just when she was thinking she could finally make some friends this guy had to come and ruin it all. She didn't want to be rude to the girls so she forced a painful smile on her face,

"N-n-nice to meet you Kurosaki-san" She said with a fake happy voice.

'_Just my freaking luck'_ Renji thought. _'But if Rukia kept her cool around this idiot then I have to too.'_

"Hello" Renji forced out.

For some odd reason even though she had been terribly rude during their first meeting, Ichigo didn't really mind the petite girl in front of him. On the other hand, he couldn't stand Renji's cocky attitude, and after seeing the position that he was in he became truly delighted. A big genuine smile appeared on his face,

"Nice to properly meet you both as well" He said.

"Alright, we'll go find a spot to eat and you two can go get food for all of us." Yoruichi said and signaled for the girls to follow her.

Renji and Ichigo gave each other death glares but had no choice but to do what they were told.

"Sorry _Renji_, looks like I won't be able to keep your threat of not talking to Kuchiki" Ichigo told him as they walked towards the school's kitchen.

"That doesn't mean I can't still beat the crap outta you, _Ichigo_" Renji said with furrowed eyebrows.

"You're just so confident about yourself that I'd actually like to see you try" Ichigo taunted.

"Fine" Renji said angrily. He'd get chewed out by Rukia later but it would definitely be worth it, "After lunch you're on"

* * *

><p>The guys came back from getting the food and the group sat down on the grass as far away from the rest of the people in the academy as possible. The garden was the best part of the school because it was so ridiculously big that they could disappear in it.<p>

"So where'd the bodyguard come from?" Renji asked Momo since he was friends with her. Whenever there was a function for Shinigami at Soul Society her father Aizen would bring her along. Being the friendly guy that he was he talked to her to make her feel comfortable since she was usually quiet and reserved.

"It was my father's idea. He has been a little skeptical of Soul Society lately and he knew that Ichigo's work provides the best combatants anyone can find outside of Soul Society." She said.

Renji nodded and his jaw clenched. He knew very well what Aizen was referring to.

"What about you Shihoin-san?" Rukia asked curiously. Yoruichi was a taichou in the past but she had quit her position in the Gotei 13.

"I just wanted to join in on the fun, but wouldn't you with a guy as hot as Ichigo?" She said playfully and winked at Ichigo. Rukia arched her eyebrow at their interactions.

"Why'd you quit being a shinigami Yoruichi-san?" Ichigo asked trying to divert the petite girl's attention.

"Didn't like the way things were being run" She said simply.

Rukia glanced at Ichigo and for the first time noticed his handsome features. She furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed he was watching her and quickly turned away.

"Wait a second! Weren't you a shinigami the first time we met?" Ichigo said suddenly pointing at Rukia, "maybe they really don't lie when they say that the Soul Society is filled with jerks…" He said.

"That's not true!" Rukia snapped, "they're _not_ all like that…" Rukia said full of emotion and her eyes got watery as she recalled Kaien's warmth and compassion.

"Idiot! She didn't quit because she wanted to…her brother ordered her to" Renji said looking away.

The air suddenly felt too heavy and everyone became quiet.

"So what exactly does Byakuya expect you to do now?" Yoruichi asked trying to change the sensitive subject.

"He wants me to get married after these classes" Rukia said looking away.

"I see. Well you shouldn't be so sad if you guys are getting married soon" Ichigo said looking at Renji and Rukia.

_**COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!**_

Renji almost choked on his food at the statement.

"Bakamono! Renji's my childhood friend, of course we're not getting married! Why would you think something like that?" Rukia said offended.

"Sorry! Every time I've seen you you're always with him, but then again I guess I should apologize deeply for making such an offensive assumption, you wouldn't be with a guy like him, not to mention that you're a noble and he's probably a nobody…" Ichigo rambled.

"That's not it!" Rukia said with clenched fists and a trembling voice, "I could care less if he was a noble or not but…I won't disobey nii-sama's request." She said firmly but a little agitated.

"I've had my fill of food, how about we get things going" Renji said and stood up. He was itching to land a nice blow on Ichigo after being such a blabber mouth.

"Fine with me" Ichigo said standing up as well.

The two started walking away from the group of girls.

"W-w-what are you guys doing? Kurosaki-san? Abarai-kun?" Momo asked with wide eyes.

"I think they want to put a few misunderstandings to rest…" Rukia said with a nervous laugh.

"Alright" Yoruichi said with a smirk, "they better put on a good show"

* * *

><p>Nemu watched expectantly as the two guys unsheathed their swords. She loved watching Ichigo in combat and she couldn't deny that Renji was a hot guy himself with those sexy muscles and his tattooed skin.<p>

"Let's see if you can put that crazy looking sword to good use!" Renji said with a wide smile and launched himself at Ichigo.

Their swords clashed loudly as the two began their duel. Ichigo hated to admit it but Renji was tougher and faster than the guys he had fought with before. The fight started off with Renji overpowering Ichigo. Every time Renji swung his sword he did it at full force. After waiting for so long to fight Ichigo he wasn't going to hold back. They went at it for a few minutes and the four girls were definitely getting an eyeful of the hot guys fighting in front of them when...

_**Wosh!**_

They gasped and their faces paled when Renji's sword went straight to Ichigo's chest and was thrown back forcefully. Renji smiled thinking this was the end when Ichigo spoke,

"Looks like Kuchiki isn't the only one who likes ruining my clothes" Ichigo said standing up and throwing the torn haori he was wearing to the side. His toned chest revealed only a minor gash.

"Huh? Haven't had enough? Alright let's go!" Renji said preparing to strike again but Ichigo beat him to it. There was something that had always been on Ichigo's side in every confrontation and that was his determination to win. The air started getting heavy making it hard for Renji to keep up…

'_This kid's got a powerful reiatsu'_ Renji thought trying to hold his ground against Ichigo's powerful blows but as the fight progressed it turned into Ichigo overpowering Renji. Renji grunted as sweat drops formed on his forehead. His expensive glasses were sliding down his face so he decided to adjust them quickly.

_**Slash!Crack!**_

Zangetsu cut right through Renji's right shoulder and broke his expensive glasses in the process. Renji yelled in pain not only because of the blow but also because his precious glasses were now broken.

"Dammit!" He yelled. But he wouldn't give up. No, he wouldn't lose to a kid who wasn't even a shinigami.

"Hoero, Zabimaru!" He yelled and his sword expanded.

"Renji you idiot, you're taking it too far!" Rukia yelled nervously. She knew Ichigo wasn't a shinigami so he probably hadn't reached such a level of combat yet.

"Maybe we should stop them…" Momo said full of anxiety.

"We can't" Yoruichi said in a serious tone. Rukia remembered Ukitake's words when Kaien passed away and she hesitantly agreed.

Ichigo's eyes went wide as saucers when he noticed Renji's snake-like sword. He escaped the first hit but he wasn't too fast the second time around and it tore through his right side.

'_I will not lose! I'm so close…_' Ichigo told himself with determination even though the pain and fatigue were setting in.

"Gahhh!" He yelled trying to somehow increase his power. For some reason he turned to see Zangetsu and something inside of him told him to try and communicate with his sword. If the shinigami could do it so could he, right? His reiatsu started increasing. But there was something odd about it and everyone who was there could feel it clearly…

"Alright!" He said feeling recharged and was about to strike when he heard an ominous voice inside his head,

'_Hahaha need a lil help now do ya? You moron! You can't call on your sword, not when it's as empty inside as I am!'_ Fear started creeping into Ichigo at the sound of the eerie voice cackling in delight. He looked around frantically thinking maybe it was someone around them but instead saw the group looking at him like he was some type of freak.

"Ichigo! Abarai! Enough playing around we're going to be late for class and you guys need to clean up!" Yoruichi yelled trying to sound like her usual self although inside she knew things would only start to get more complicated from now on.

* * *

><p>While Rukia healed Renji's minor injuries the other girls filled Ichigo in on a bit of Rukia's past so he wouldn't blabber something insensitive again. They told him about her being adopted into the Kuchiki clan and about her losing her dear mentor recently.<p>

After Rukia was done with Renji he walked the princesses to their class and Rukia stayed behind to heal Ichigo. Yoruichi could have healed him herself but she wanted to give the two some time to clear the air between them.

"Sorry for making you late for class" He said quietly feeling like a jerk after the things he had learned from her past.

"It was Renji's fault you got injured so it's technically my fault too, it's only fair that I help heal your wounds" She said and continued focusing her energy on him.

"Didn't know shinigami had the power to heal wounds" Ichigo noted as he stared at the blue light. Rukia's violet eyes looked up to meet his. She was about to say something but decided not to.

Ichigo noticed the sadness in her eyes. He'd feel the same if someone took Zangetsu away from him and prevented him from fighting. He decided to give her some space. He closed his eyes but could only feel the warmth of her energy flowing into him. It was slightly intoxicating...

"They were right…" Ichigo said softly a few minutes later with a small smile on his face.

"What?" Rukia asked.

"Yoruichi, Nemu and Momo said you were different from the other snobby nobles that attend this academy and they were right…"

"Thanks" Rukia said looking into his chocolate eyes. She didn't know what it was about him but she couldn't bring herself to dislike him, "You're not as annoying as I thought you were either" She finished with a smile.

* * *

><p>Hello again!<p>

Hope the fight scenes were good and that you guys liked the new developments ;).

**Experimentnumber628:** Hope this chappy cleared out some of the questions you had last time :).


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone!

Now that I'm back I finally had time to write another very long chappy =).

As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed or added this story to your faves/alerts.

**Notice:** There's some make-out scenes ahead ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

After the fight with Renji the day had been a long one for Ichigo. He kept thinking back on the eerie voice he heard during the fight but thankfully none of the princesses brought the subject up afterwards.

He looked out the carriage window and stared at the setting sun, the orange and yellow hues soothed his troubled mind. Momo stared at the handsome young man and a smile formed on her face. She was always the last one to be dropped off which meant she got to spend a few minutes alone with her young protector.

The carriage finally arrived. Ichigo got down and extended his arm to help the small princess and they walked inside the mansion with their arms linked.

A small blush made its way to Momo's face when she thought about how easy these types of interactions came with Ichigo. She never thought things would play out like this or that she'd develop a crush on a guy like him so free spirited and intense. She used to have the biggest crush on Toshiro, the youngest taichou in the Gotei13. They got along great but he was too focused on his work and was usually very reserved, not to mention her father Aizen wasn't too fond of the silver haired boy and made it known several times. Momo would never defy her father so with a heavy heart kept her ties with the young taichou on the superficial side.

"Good night hime-sama" Ichigo said in a tone softer than usual bringing her back from her thoughts. He avoided eye contact as he slowly started to let go of her arm.

"Kurosaki-san" Momo said somewhat hesitant and gripped his arm gently. He looked down to meet her gaze which was full of concern.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I..." She suddenly felt like a fool for being so impulsive. She didn't know how to continue without overstepping her boundaries.

"Kurosaki-san!" Aizen called as he waived and walked to the pair from the other side of the mansion, "I'm glad to finally see you again. Have you encountered any problems so far? How is my little Momo behaving?"

"There have been no problems so far and I'm proud to be able to protect a young lady such as your daughter" Ichigo said.

"Well I'm glad to hear that" He said with a warm smile but his eyes lingered on the bodyguard, "you look a bit drained..."

"I'm sorry it was a bit of a long day today" He said honestly.

"I can imagine, you have your hands full with three princesses to take care of. By the way, are you still living in Rukongai?"

"Yes" Ichigo said wondering where this was going.

"I'd like to propose that you stay with us, this mansion can certainly fit one more guest." Aizen said.

"I appreciate your kindness but that would be too much and I wouldn't want to impose." Ichigo said nervously.

"You wouldn't!" Momo chirped and both men turned their eyes to her, "what I meant to say is that I...that we'd love to have you in our home, not to mention that it would be less draining for you since you wouldn't have to go back and forth everyday" She said firmly looking into Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo didn't know what to say. He wasn't too comfortable with the idea since he preferred to have his own place but it would be rude to say no.

"I accept…thank you very much for your kindness." He finally said and bowed to the brown haired man.

"Perfect" Aizen said with a wide smile. He then ordered a servant to prepare a hot bath for Ichigo as well as to lead him to one of the guest rooms.

"Thank you father" Momo said to Aizen and gave him a hug.

"It's no problem at all my little Momo. Kurosaki-san is a dear and instrumental person to me." He said patting her on the head before walking to his chambers.

Momo wanted to make sure everything was perfect in the room Ichigo would be staying in so after Ichigo left for his bath she went to look it over. After inspecting it several times she became anxious and fidgety. _'The room looks fine but I'm sure he's hungry since he had such a long day...but maybe he just wants some tea?'_ She wondered as she walked in circles. She walked out and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Ichigo waited outside the bath still feeling rather awkward about the whole situation when the servant let him know his bath was ready. Ichigo thanked her and entered the room. When he turned around he noticed the exquisite setting. The servant had made sure the water was at the perfect temperature, she had mixed in fragrant oils in the water which were now overtaking his senses, and she had also lit up incense. The lighting was dim with only a few candles providing just the right amount of light. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and then proceeded to take off his clothing. He then went in the bath and sunk in to allow the hot water to ease his tired muscles.<p>

'_A guy could get used to this! But you should stop stressin', it would make my experience much better, ya know?' _

Ichigo heard the disturbing voice from earlier and jumped up causing the water to splash around. He anxiously looked around in the shadows of the room.

"W-w-where are you? Show yourself!" He demanded with clenched fists and stood up. There _had_ to be someone spying on him. He refused to believe he was going crazy…

'_Show my self? If ya say so...'_

Still shocked, Ichigo noticed a white blur manifesting itself in the darkness. He took a step back when he noticed the blur was taking the shape of a man. The man was wearing an all white outfit that matched his skin and contrasted boldly with the darkness of the room.

Ichigo's face paled when he noticed the man's features and a pair or predator-like golden orbs staring at him with pure malice.

'_What's with the face? Didn't ya say ya wanted to see me?' _The eerie man said as he walked closer to Ichigo.

'_Crap!'_ Ichigo thought when he remembered he left Zangetsu in the bedroom. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" Ichigo demanded and got in a fighting stance still in the tub.

'_Who am I? The hell if I know' _He said and walked closer to Ichigo,_ 'now if ya wanna know what I want with ya the answer is simple. I want this'_ He said pointing a dark fingernail to his chest. _'It's pointless for a dumb kid like you to have the type of power that we have, look at ya! One look at me and you're shaking in fear!'_

The man cackled loudly but was stopped abruptly when Ichigo punched his jaw. He now wore a cocky grin as he rubbed his chin,

'_Ya think ya can take me? Not a chance'_ He said and hit Ichigo back. Ichigo slipped and in the process hit his head and fell unconscious.

'_Figures...what a wimp!'_ The man said staring at Ichigo's body with a smirk plastered on his face before dissipating in the air.

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up to the sound of loud knocking on the door.<p>

"Kurosaki-sama, is everything ok?" A servant asked from outside.

"Y-y-yeah, everything's fine thanks" Ichigo said.

He looked around feeling disoriented and rubbed the back of his head. He figured he must have fallen asleep during his bath. He got out of the bath and put on a white robe that had been provided to him by the servants. Such a fancy bath should have been a very calming experience but for some reason he was feeling worse than before. He opened the bathroom door and headed to his room.

The night breeze cooled off his heated skin calming his thoughts slightly. When he got there he absentmindedly opened and closed the door. His eyes widened when he saw Momo sitting on a cushion by a wooden table along with an array of food and desserts.

"H-h-hime-sama…" He said nervously with a surprised expression on his face.

"I figured you were hungry after such a long day but I'm sorry for intruding, I wasn't trying to be meddlesome" Momo said shyly and started to stand up, she didn't want to overwhelm him.

"No, you're not!" He said and walked to the now standing Momo, "Please stay…I was just not expecting anyone to be here and I'm not feeling well." He said with tired eyes.

Momo looked into his expressive brown eyes and nodded. Ichigo sat on one of the cushions and Momo walked to a pair of sliding doors that led to a garden and opened it to let the moonlight in. She then walked back to the table and sat on the other cushion.

"Do you like the food? I asked the chef to make a little bit of everything since I didn't know what you liked" Momo said.

"Yes thank you, it's more than what I could have asked for. Usually I just make myself a quick soup or buy something from the village." Ichigo said with a small smile.

"Good" She said happily, she liked taking care of him.

As their dinner continued Ichigo focused on his food and ate quietly. Momo knew he wasn't being his usual self,

"Kurosaki-san" She said breaking the silence, "I know I might not understand or be able to relate to many of the things that you have experienced in life, and I know we haven't known each other for that long either but I want you to know that I want to be there for you and help you in anything you might need…and I'm not the only one, you should know by now Yoruichi-san and Nemu-san feel the same way" She finished with a serious expression on her face.

Ichigo was caught off guard by her deep words. A small smile appeared on his face. He might be going through an odd situation, but he was also meeting new people to fight for.

"You wanna go for a walk?" He asked.

She nodded and he helped her up. They stepped out to the garden that was at the center of the house. It was dark and mysterious looking. There were large trees everywhere, perfectly trimmed bushes, and other flowers.

"So you're friends with that guy Renji and Kuchiki-san?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah he's a really nice guy once you get to know him. He's just very protective of Kuchiki-san…and Kuchiki-san is a very nice girl but I don't think she has a lot of friends and to be honest I don't really know her that well." Momo said.

"I guess with her history I could see why she doesn't have many friends, but I'm still not sure about the red-head…and why does he have to be so protective of her? It's not like they're together or anything" He said as he thought back on the way Renji acted towards Rukia. He kind of liked the feisty girl but her friend always seemed to be butting in on everything.

"So it seems that you and Nemu-san have gotten closer these past few days…she calls you by your name now." Momo said with a forced smile trying to suppress her frown after remembering their interactions.

"I…" Ichigo didn't know what to say. He was embarrassed because he had forgotten about the _different_ turn his relationship with Nemu had taken.

"There's no need to explain. She's always been like that…" Momo said and started walking faster. She didn't want to but it was really bothering her now that Ichigo confirmed it. It happened with Toshiro and it had to happen again with him, that Nemu simply couldn't keep her hands to herself.

"Hime-sama I'm sorry…" Ichigo said as he walked faster to go by her side.

"Just stop!" Momo said with glistening eyes and looked up to meet Ichigo's guilty brown ones.

"I'm sorry it's just that …" Momo didn't know what to say as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, my behavior was very unprofessional and thoughtless" He said looking away unable to look at the crying girl.

"You didn't do anything wrong" She said as she wiped her eyes with her long sleeve, "Nemu-san simply takes what she wants regardless of how she might make others feel but…this…this will be the last time." She said and suddenly reached for his face. She caressed his strong jaw and then brought it down to press her lips on his.

Ichigo couldn't believe this was happening again, now he felt even guiltier than before. The way these princesses were acting had to be his entire fault. He grabbed her shoulders gently and pushed her away,

"Hime-sama, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I don't think we should be doing this, especially after Nemu and I-"

"I already know!" She cut him off, "there's no need to spell it out for me, I already know and I don't care. I'm just tired of being treated like a child…and I want to be closer to you as well." She ended with a small blush.

Ichigo was flabbergasted. He never imagined Momo felt like that towards him as well. He wasn't sure what to do. She was definitely a pretty girl but wasn't this wrong? He didn't have time to think things twice because Momo was once again pressing her lips on his.

He returned her innocent kiss but it was odd because he could feel her uncertainty.

"You seem tense…maybe I should walk you to your room." He said after breaking their kiss.

She turned a deep shade of red and avoided his gaze before speaking,

"I've never really done anything like this before… that was my first kiss." She said softly.

Ichigo's cheeks heated up. Now he felt like a senseless idiot even more. He lifted her chin up so that she would stare into his eyes and then he lowered himself until his lips were grazing hers. He started coaxing her and kissing her slowly. He wasn't an expert in this department by any means but he had more experience than her and he would make up for his brashness. He put his hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

After noticing she was starting to relax Ichigo decided to take it a step further. His lips parted and asked for permission to explore hers. A small gasp escaped her but she willingly agreed. As Ichigo explored and tasted Momo, he did so in the most delicate of ways. Knowing that this was all new to her made him want to make sure she enjoyed his attention, he wanted to please her.

Being with Momo was proving to be a new experience for him. With her, he was leading and was the one in control. He was really enjoying the feeling...

'_So ya like being the one in control do ya?'_ Ichigo heard the creepy voice and quickly pulled away from Momo.

'_Wh-wh-what the hell?'_ He thought and started rubbing his eyes. His vision was getting blurry…

"Kurosaki-san? Are you ok?" Momo said worried. They stood like that for a few seconds until he finally spoke again,

"I'm fine _hime-chan, _I thought I had something in my eye" Ichigo said in a slightly different tone, "How about we continue where we left off?" Ichigo said confidently and gave Momo a sudden passionate kiss.

Momo could feel there was something different about Ichigo but the feelings he was making her feel overtook her better judgment.

This Ichigo was different than before. He wasn't holding back. His kisses were deep and without restraints. One of his hands started roaming around her body while the other went up and tangled in her messy bun.

"You're so tasty, _hime-chan_" Ichigo said and broke their kiss. Momo's face was flushed and her eyes were closed as she tried to catch her breath.

Ichigo didn't waste any time and he moved on to her neck. A small moan escaped her lips as he started sucking on it. Ichigo now had a big smirk on his face after hearing her moan. He decided sucking and licking wasn't enough and bit her to get a better taste. Momo moaned some more and her hands shot up to tangle in his messy hair.

"Kurosaki-san…" She called out. She couldn't believe this was happening and that he was making her feel this way. His hard body couldn't get any closer to hers and his heat felt perfect in the cool night.

Ichigo couldn't hold back any longer, he pushed Momo on the grass and hovered over her without saying a word. It was then that Momo noticed the golden hues that made up Ichigo's eyes. He looked away from her and buried his face in her neck as he continued to run his hands through her body. She wanted to say something but she was feeling too much pleasure to say anything.

"K-k-kurosaki-san…" She called out to him when she noticed he was trying to part her kimono. When he ignored her and successfully got a hand inside she gasped and tried to stop him.

"Didn't you want to get closer? Be a nice girl _hime-chan_" He said looking into her eyes with hungry golden eyes.

Momo panicked when she realized what was going on. Ichigo would never take things further than she would allow. It pained her but she did the only thing she could,

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-san…Bakudo number 1: sai" Momo said and Ichigo's arms flew to his back.

"You sneaky little-"

"Stop!" She yelled with tears in her eyes, "Stop!...I know you're there _Ichigo_. Please come back…" She cried and started hitting his chest.

Ichigo's eyes flashed brown and golden until he was back to normal. He looked down to the ground unable to face Momo. He was fully aware of what had happened.

When Momo noticed he was back she undid the spell and threw her arms over him.

"I'm glad you're back" She cried into his chest.

"Hime-sama, I'm so sorry" Ichigo said looking away with saddened eyes, "I don't think it's safe to be around me anymore and I should have told you"

"I said it before and I'll say it again, I know who you are inside and I will help you in everything I can so there's no need for you to feel like you're alone. Please accept my help and trust in me." She said and cupped his face so that he would look into her eyes. He nodded and she blushed deeply before giving him a small kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the mansion….<strong>

"Ahhh looks like everything is falling in place. I wonder, what will you do when you find out the truth, _Ichigo_?" The brown haired taichou said with a small but satisfied smile. He took a sip of his drink before continuing to read his book.

* * *

><p>Hellooo again!<p>

Hope you guys liked the chappy, Hichigo was getting rather feisty hehe. I have a question for you guys, since Ichigo has quite a few lady friends I was wondering if you guys would like some lemons in this story or if I should keep it as is? I've never written lemons but I'm willing to give them a try if you guys want. Please let me know in a review or a message =p

Also, Momo was never a shinigami but she was taught that binding spell for protection purposes ;).


	10. Chapter 10

Hello again!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added this story to your faves/alerts =).

Regarding the lemon, I think if I do end up writing one I'll just put it on a separate one-shot so that this story can stay rated T.

**Shirokuma-dono:** Glad you like the story so far :). I will be adding others to the harem in the upcoming chapters but Renji will not be part of it sorry hehe :)

I also wanted to let everyone know that although the story will ultimately have an IchiRuki ending, there is still a lot of "exploring" and adventures for Ichigo ahead so we won't be seeing a lot of heavy IchiRuki until later on.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter :).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

The rays of the morning sun were bright as Ichigo and Momo headed to pick up Nemu. Once Nemu was in the carriage with them she noticed Momo was acting rather different than before. She was calling Ichigo by his name and she was also bolder than usual. Momo sent Nemu a quick in-your-face look before continuing to adoringly rest her head on Ichigo's shoulder.

'_So you want to play that game now do you?'_ Nemu thought as a mischievous smile formed on her face.

When they got to Yoruichi's mansion Ichigo stepped out of the carriage to get the exotic princess.

"Kurosaki-sama" A servant called as soon as he got down, "Shihoin-sama requested that you and your group accompany her for a cup of morning tea"

"Oh I see. Thanks" Ichigo said and turned around to get the other two princesses.

Once inside, Ichigo sat in between Momo and Nemu while Yoruichi sat on the other side next to Urahara. The servants poured the tea and left the room.

"It's nice to see you again, Kurosaki-san" Urahara said with a cheery tone. Ichigo simply stared at the blond man with a blank expression. He had a feeling something was going on and he didn't like it.

"Relax Ichigo" Yoruichi said with a smile.

"Shouldn't we be heading to the academy instead of having tea?" Ichigo said in a serious tone.

"I already informed the academy and let them know we won't be going today because of a previous engagement." She said.

"I wasn't aware we _had_ a previous engagement" Ichigo said sardonically.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow at his defensive tone, "We don't. But we have more important matters to get to today that shouldn't be put off. Wouldn't you agree?"

Everyone at the table became tense; they knew exactly what Yoruichi was talking about. Ichigo turned to look at Urahara. He was a stranger to him and didn't want to discuss this with the unusual man.

"Urahara may look weird but he is a rather intelligent man and can help us. Can you trust him Ichigo?" Yoruichi said looking intensely into his eyes.

"I guess so" Ichigo said after a short silence. He trusted Yoruichi and that was good enough for him.

After the initial awkwardness, everything was laid out on the table. Ichigo and Momo also told the rest about last night's incident.

After a long talk and several cups of tea later Urahara came up with a theory of what he thought was happening to Ichigo and an approach to deal with the problem.

"Although the reason behind this is unknown, it seems to me that you have developed a hollow inside Kurosaki-san. What I find strange is that you trained with Zangetsu, a man known to be extremely powerful and knowledgeable in these matters and yet he never mentioned anything."

"Are you accusing Zangetsu of something?" Ichigo said and stood up rapidly staring heatedly at Urahara, "He would never-"

"I'm not accusing him of doing anything. I'm simply saying that I find it strange how everything was fine and suddenly you get into a fight with Abarai and the problem appears." Urahara said calmly but firmly, "Now if you want me to continue you should take a seat"

Ichigo noticed then that Urahara was not your average man. Just by looking into his eyes he could tell he was very powerful as well. Knowing that he could use that to his benefit, Ichigo sat down in between the two princesses again and continued to hear Urahara's ideas.

"What type of training did you do with Zangetsu?" The blond asked.

"I don't know…the usual stuff I guess. Swordsmanship, combat, building up my strength, things like that." Ichigo answered with a scowl in place. He didn't like anyone questioning Zangetsu.

"You have an immense reiatsu and I know he knew that as well. You're not a shinigami, but did he ever train you the skills of one?" Urahara asked mysteriously.

"No" Ichigo said shortly but then became pensive as he remembered something…

****Flashback****

"Ichigo, looks like you're ready." Zangetsu said and stood in front of Ichigo. He extended an arm in front of him and then suddenly a sword started manifesting itself from thin air. Ichigo wasn't sure whether to be more surprised at the fact that Zangetsu had just magically made a sword appear or at the fact that said sword was almost as big as him. He became slightly intimidated but didn't step back.

"This will be the sword you'll be training with." The man clad in black said nonchalant.

"Is that what you use on your missions?" Ichigo inquired still in awe.

"Yes. This sword was manifested with the power of my reiatsu." Zangetsu said.

"Does that mean you are powerful enough to be a shinigami and yet you're not?" Ichigo continued his questioning but suddenly a strange awkwardness filled the air.

"Let's just focus on your training for now." Ichigo simply nodded and choose to keep all the bubbling questions in his head to himself.

****End of flashback****

Urahara stared at Ichigo but chose not to question him further. He was a complex man and pressing the Zangetsu matter further would only push him away more.

"So what does my previous training have to do with anything?" Ichigo asked straight to the point.

"Simple!" Urahara said back in his cheery tone raising a ringer, "Whether you can tame the beast inside of you will depend on your willingness to overcome it and on your inner strength. Would you like me to show you some cool new tricks before your showdown?"

* * *

><p>Rukia was on her way to her last class with Renji in tow. The absence of Yoruichi, Nemu and Momo was making her worried.<p>

"You ok?" Renji asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" She said somewhat dismissively and continued walking but when they got close to her class she stopped abruptly.

"Renji" She said and turned to look at him, "do you think they're fine?"

Renji looked at her with a worried expression before answering, "To tell you the truth I really don't know. Something weird was definitely going on with that Ichigo guy during our fight."

"Renji" Rukia said with a hardened expression on her face, "I don't like disobeying nii-sama but we need to go find out. Whatever's happening to Kurosaki is partly our fault."

Renji knew this would bring nothing but trouble but he agreed. He could tell Rukia had been worried all day and would do anything to help her.

...

Rukia and Renji told the carriage driver to go to a restaurant in the Seireitei, but when they got there they went in through the front door and left conspicuously through the back. After a few minutes of trying to figure out where the group could be and how to find them they couldn't come up with any ideas.

"We could just wait and talk to them when they show up at your academy again." Renji finally said.

"No!" She said quickly, "I have a really bad feeling about this." She looked away from him with a worried expression on her face as she thought of the fight. She then started thinking of the few minutes her and Ichigo spent alone and the warmth of his steady reiatsu.

"I got it!" She said out of nowhere and then closed her eyes. She wasn't sure if it would work but she was willing to give it a try. She concentrated as hard as she could on that feeling.

"Found it" She said with a determined expression and shunpoed away.

"The things I get myself into for you..." Renji thought and followed behind.

* * *

><p>At Yoruichi's mansion Ichigo was breathing hard and sweat was glistening on his skin. He had been training with Urahara all day. He was tired but couldn't be any happier.<p>

"How is he going to have enough energy to fight the hollow inside of him?" Momo asked worriedly.

The three princesses had stayed by Ichigo's side all day except for Nemu who had left not too long ago saying she had something to do.

"He'll be fine. Ichigo is a very powerful man." Yoruichi said with a smile. "How about we go and get something to eat for everyone?" Momo gave Yoruichi a wide smile and followed her inside.

Ichigo noticed the princesses going back inside the mansion. "Oi, Urahara-san!" He yelled to the man who was getting ready to attack again, "I want to get this over with. Can you go inside with Yoruichi-san and Momo…I want to face him alone"

Urahara stared at Ichigo from under his hat with a serious expression on his face.

"Understood" He said and turned around.

...

'_Almost there'_ Rukia thought when she felt Ichigo's reiatsu closer. The closer she got though, the more she noticed it fluctuating erratically. She became nervous and shunpoed faster than before leaving Renji behind.

She panicked when she took sight of what was happening in the deserted area behind Yoruichi's mansion. There were fallen trees everywhere, massive damage to the ground, and the air was uncomfortably thick with Ichigo's reiatsu as well as with the hollow's toxic one.

"Wh-wh-what the hell?" She said in disbelief with wide violet eyes. Ichigo was fighting off a hollow. But what surprised her more was not the hollow itself or the amount of blood and damage in the area but the appearance of said hollow. With the exception of the hollow's powdery complexion, it was an exact copy of the orange head. He also appeared to have a katana identical to Ichigo's.

"Kurosaki!" She yelled. Both Ichigo and his hollow stopped sparing and turned to the voice calling for him.

"What-do-we-have-here?" Hichigo said slowly eyeing the petite girl.

_**Clank!**_

Ichigo's sword collided against the hollow's, "Weren't you telling me a few minutes ago to focus on the fight? Let's go!" He said defiantly trying to get the hollow's attention again.

Hichigo raised an eyebrow. "Stop messin' with me. You still ain't taking this seriously enough for my liking." Hichigo eyed Rukia and then Ichigo, "I gotta say I'm liking the fear in your eyes though" He said with a smirk.

"Get away from here Kuchiki!" Ichigo yelled and launched himself at Hichigo once again.

Rukia was frozen on the spot as the duo resumed their fight. The hollow Ichigo was fighting was definitely dangerous but the way Ichigo was fighting was different than his fight with Renji; it was clear his technique had improved.

Hichigo was surprised. It appeared Ichigo was no longer playing around and there was intent to finish this off behind every swing of his blade. Maybe it had to do with the girl standing by? Whatever the case it was then that he got a wicked idea.

Ichigo noticed amusement flash through Hichigo's eyes. His expression hardened thinking he was mocking their fight but suddenly Hichigo disappeared from his sight.

"Let's make this a little more interesting!" The hollow yelled happily and stood dangerously close to Rukia.

"Crap!" Ichigo yelled but it was already too late. Hichigo grabbed Rukia roughly with one arm, "Take a step closer and I'll blow her to pieces" He said looking at Ichigo, "and that goes for you too shinigami" He said without sparing a glance at a fuming Renji.

Small sweat droplets ran down the side of Ichigo's face. He had to come up with a way to get her away from him.

"Mmhhh you smell even better than the rest" Hichigo said looking at Rukia with hungry golden eyes.

Rukia scrunched up her face in disgust. She hated hollows. It was a hollow that had taken Kaien not too long ago.

'_I might not be an official shinigami anymore but that doesn't mean they took away my power or will to fight'_ She lifted a small hand towards the hollow and looked at him with cold eyes. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Shakkaho!" She yelled but the red blast was deflected by the hollow's katana as if it was a mere inconvenience.

"As if that would do anything to me…you're too full of yourself shinigami" Hichigo said unimpressed.

_**Slap!**_

Rukia's hand made contact with his cheek. She then kicked him hard below his pants. He grunted in pain and dropped her on the ground. Rukia tried to run away but stumbled because of the restrictive kimono she was wearing.

"Not so fast!" Hichigo said and grabbed a fistful of her silky hair. Rukia yelled in pain but the sadistic hollow couldn't care less. He grabbed her by the waist like a ragdoll and shunpoed back to Ichigo.

"This is getting boring. Let's wrap this up so I can go enjoy my catch." He said with a cocky attitude and clashed his katana against Ichigo's once again. He was pleased with his move of picking up the small girl, he knew Ichigo wouldn't try anything with her so close.

"You idiot! Don't worry about me and do what you have to!" Rukia yelled angrily when she noticed Ichigo's worried expression.

"Feisty…I like that." Hichigo said to Rukia and continued swinging at Ichigo.

Ichigo was impressed by Rukia's courage. It reminded him of Zangetsu's advice to let go of the fear within him. That was it. He'd had just about enough of his hollow. He had come too far to let it all crumble down. How could he not control something that was part of _him_?

Ichigo got on the offensive once again and the hollow smirked. He loved a good fight.

Rukia noticed and decided to do what she could to help.

"Hado number 1: Sho!" Rukia said pointing an index finger at Hichigo. A blue light emitted from her finger and he was pushed back far enough for her to untangle herself from him. Ichigo quickly scooped her up and blocked a blow from a now aggravated Hichigo.

"Thanks for that, now I can finish this off once and for all" Ichigo said and looked down at Rukia with a small smile.

Unwilling to go through the risk of Hichigo grabbing her again, Ichigo held Rukia tight as he focused his reiatsu on the next blow.

It was getting hard for Rukia to withstand his immense reiatsu but being held by him awakened a different feeling within her. A warm sensation overtook her at the feel of him holding on to her so protectively. She was never one to play the part of a damsel in distress but with Ichigo there it didn't feel so bad. She could feel his defined muscles under the thin fabric separating their bodies and a small blush crept up her face.

"Getsuga Tenshooou!" Ichigo yelled with resolution and an unwavering belief of his capabilities. A black surge of power rushed towards Hichigo.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Hichigo yelled back as a black wave of his own clashed against Ichigo's.

Ichigo quickly shunpoed to the hollow's side, and without thinking twice pierced him with Zangetsu.

Hichigo smirked and started fading away but his golden eyes full of defiance never left Ichigo's. Without having to say a thing, Ichigo knew he couldn't slack off again.

'_Showy bastard…'_ Renji thought unable to fight off the smile that made its way to his face. Whoever this kid was he definitely had guts.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Hitsugaya was sitting at his desk looking over a pile of documents when his door opened. He looked up in annoyance but when he realized who it was he stammered,

"Nemu-san..." He said hesitantly since he hadn't seen her since _that_ night.

"Good afternoon, Shiro-kun." She said in a sultry tone as she walked toward him slowly swinging her hips from side to side. When she got to his desk she stood in front of it but then leaned on it so that he had full view of her supple bosom. He gulped and tried as hard as he could to keep his eyes on hers.

"To what do I owe this visit?" He said emotionless.

"Just came to say hi and catch up." She said with a sheepish smile, Momo didn't know who she was messing with.

* * *

><p>Hi again!<p>

Hope you guys liked the update. I struggled with this one because I'm not that great at fighting scenes hehe. Your feedback, ideas or any other comments on how to improve them are greatly appreciated n_n.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone!

This chapter's short but I wanted to update now because my semester started this week which means I won't be updating as often. My professors tend to be a little on the excessive side when it comes down to homework D=

Anyway, hope you guys like the update (^_^)

**darkassassin619**: One of the girls we talked about is making her appearance this chapter (=

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

* * *

><p>After the fight, Renji, Rukia and Ichigo headed to Yoruichi's mansion for a bit.<p>

"Congratulations Kurosaki-san!" Urahara said fanning himself.

"I'm so happy you're ok. I was so worried!" Momo said happily and went to stand by Ichigo.

"I knew it wouldn't be a problem for you" Yoruichi said winking at him. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek and wrapped her arms around the exhausted bodyguard.

Renji and Rukia stood by the entrance uncomfortably. What type of relationship did Ichigo have with these girls? It definitely looked like he was more than just an average bodyguard to them.

While Renji secretly wished he was the one being showered by the princesses' attention, Rukia was disturbed. She didn't know why, but she didn't like the idea of all the girls clinging around to him like he was some type of God. And if she recalled correctly, Nemu acted the exact same way.

"Kuchiki-san, why don't you guys join us for dinner?" Yoruichi said.

"Thanks for the offer Yoruichi-san but I must return home otherwise nii-sama might suspect I was up to something. I no longer have the freedom I once had ..." She said with disappointment.

"Your brother wouldn't allow you to have dinner with friends? What a controlling jerk!" Ichigo said with a scowl.

"You fool! My nii-sama is _not_ a jerk. He simply wishes the best for me" Rukia said sternly and crossed her arms.

"_So-rry_!" Ichigo said in a child-like manner and looked away.

Everyone sweat dropped and smiled nervously at their interactions. Who would have thought they were the same pair who was so in sync while fighting Ichigo's hollow.

After chatting with the group briefly, Rukia and Renji said their goodbyes and were about to leave when Ichigo spoke,

"Thanks" They turned to look at the bodyguard, "thanks for your concern and for coming to make sure everything was ok"

Rukia smiled when she remembered why they were there to begin with.

"Yeah" She said and stared with sincerity into the eyes of the orange-haired bodyguard with her mysterious purple ones. A light smile graced Ichigo's lips and Rukia knew then why the princesses cared for him the way that they did. They say that our eyes are the windows to our souls and that was definitely true in Ichigo's case. His eyes gave her a glimpse of the genuine person he was.

"Mh mh" Renji cleared his throat breaking the moment.

Rukia turned to see the red-head and became slightly embarrassed. For just a small second she had gotten lost in Ichigo's chocolate eyes.

"See you guys tomorrow" Ichigo said with a small smile staring into Rukia's eyes once more completely ignoring Renji.

"Bye" Rukia said to everyone after reluctantly breaking eye contact with Ichigo and left the mansion.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for dinner Yoruichi-san it was delicious" Momo said.<p>

"Thank you for everything Yoruichi-san. And thank you for training with me today Urahara-san." Ichigo said with a serious expression.

"Don't mention it. I'm glad everything went as it should have. I know you already know this, but you should probably keep _it_ a secret. That sort of thing might get you in trouble around here…." Urahara said mysteriously.

"Yeah" Ichigo said before leaving with Momo in tow.

"This is not good Yoruichi-san, I have a bad feeling about him" Urahara said as they watched Ichigo and Momo walk away.

Yoruichi sent her blonde friend a cold glare, "Ichigo wouldn't do anything to hurt those who don't deserve it"

"Let's hope so. He's more powerful than I imagined" Urahara said restlessly.

"Is that a problem?" She said arching her eyebrow.

"You tell me. How would he react if he found out the truth about the events in his past?" He continued.

"It's getting kind of late Kisuke" Yoruichi said and turned away from the man uninterested due to the turn their conversation had taken.

"Good night then, Yoruichi-san" Urahara said an helped himself out. He didn't like the fact that Yoruichi was getting so attached to the young bodyguard.

* * *

><p>"What a beautiful night, it's definitely a nice way to end the day isn't it?" Momo said looking out of the carriage with a smile. The moon's glow contrasted beautifully against the dark cloudless sky.<p>

"Yeah" Ichigo said looking out of the window as well.

Momo suddenly got a mischievous idea. She really wanted to spend time with Ichigo but knew that once they got to the mansion it might be risky since her father would be home. Without consulting him, she asked the driver to stop for a few minutes.

Ichigo turned to look at her with a confused expression but as soon as he saw her sheepish smile he knew what she was up to. She got up and sat next to him. After his stressful day Ichigo wasn't about to turn down the attention of the pretty princess so he went ahead and placed his hands on her hips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him an innocent kiss. Ichigo began caressing her back as she traced patterns on his soft neck. Momo remembered that she liked it when he kissed her neck so she broke their kiss and started trailing small kisses down the crook of his neck.

Ichigo closed his eyes and was really enjoying her ministrations when he heard a few noises outside. He quickly pulled away from Momo and put a finger to his lips as he concentrated on the outside noises.

"I need to go check things out." He whispered and pulled a small dagger from his black coat, "stay here and don't come out until I come back. Use this if anyone tries anything" He finished with a serious expression.

Momo nodded with worried eyes and took the dagger from his hands. Ichigo started to move towards the carriage door and opened it slowly. He looked around as he stealthily got out of the carriage when he noticed the driver passed out on his seat with the reigns still in his hands. His fighter instincts kicked in. He could feel someone waiting to make their move. Whoever this person was he wasn't going to allow them to get near Momo so he stepped away from the carriage and looked around in a fighting stance.

'_Good boy'_ The figure hidden in the shadows thought and launched herself at what she thought would be an easy prey.

Ichigo immediately felt her presence and pulled Zangetsu from his back. The slim figure quickly moved and tried to attack from a different side but Ichigo blocked the dagger-like object.

"Who are you?" He yelled and continued dodging her random physical attacks.

"That's none of your concern." She said sternly as she managed to infringe a small cut on Ichigo's hand. The deepness of the cut burned but the girl's attitude irritated him more.

"I don't like hurting women, but I won't allow _anyone_ to hurt those who I protect" He said defiantly and swung Zangetsu causing it to send the woman's dagger flying out of her hand as she fell clumsily on the ground.

'_Damn'_ She thought. She might not have her dagger but she had other ways of inflicting pain. She was about to get up but Ichigo was faster. He pinned her wrists to the ground and hovered above her with an intimidating look on his face.

"Who sent you here?" He asked in a deep voice but the woman turned away from him.

"Who's your target?" He asked again with annoyance but got no response. A small bead of sweat formed by his forehead. This woman had committed the offence of attacking the princess he was protecting. He didn't want to but he had been instructed to "take care" of such people on the spot.

"If you don't speak I won't be able to let you go…" He finally said. She turned her cold grey eyes to him.

'_So this is Kurosaki Ichigo'_ She thought to herself of the man she had been paid to kill. She was very skilled in the arts of assassination. She had done it in order to survive and to help those in need countless times and never flinched. She also held a deep grudge against people in Seireitei and disliked the unfair system they imposed on the people of Rukongai.

"I got paid upfront to get rid of you and whoever you were with. I don't ask questions. People can keep their stupid reasons to themselves" She finally said. She didn't want to answer him but knew Ichigo meant business.

Ichigo stared at the girl beneath him. He saw a part of himself reflected in her. Strangely enough, even though she had attempted to take his life he didn't get any negative vibes from her. She was in the same business Zangetsu once was, and most likely she did it to survive or to fend for others.

"Alright" He said gruffly and without letting go of her wrists picked her up effortlessly and flung her on his shoulder.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Let go of me!" She yelled angrily and struggled to free herself from his grip.

"Sorry. Can't do that" He said and opened the carriage door to let Momo know they needed to make another stop before heading home.

"Oh o-o-ok" Momo said with wide eyes as she took in the picture in front of her. Ichigo was carrying an angry ninja-looking girl on his shoulder and his arm was wrapped securely around her small bare waist. The girl was wearing loose black pants and a small and revealing black top.

Ichigo moved the passed out driver to the side. He took the reins of the carriage with one hand and kept the black haired girl in place tightly next to him with the other. They sat in silence as he drove the carriage.

"I'm taking you somewhere safe" He finally spoke.

She raised an eyebrow, "I already knew that. I would have made my escape a while back if I didn't"

Was this girl actually giving him attitude after he spared her life? Ichigo smirked before speaking, "I would have never guessed"

She looked at him angrily before turning away.

* * *

><p>"…which is why I thought I should bring her here but that's ok if I can't" Ichigo finished his explanation as he held the girl securely.<p>

"Don't worry Ichigo." Yoruichi said with an understanding smile, "I'm actually flattered that I came to your mind right away. I want you to be able to come to me whenever you need _anything_." She finished with a flirty wink.

Ichigo smiled nervously at the fact that the princesses never seemed to get tired of making advances towards him but was happy knowing he could trust Yoruichi every time.

Surprisingly, the girl willingly agreed to stay with Yoruichi. She couldn't go back to Rukongai without fulfilling her mission because she had already given the mission's money to her friends in Rukongai.

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on her." Yoruichi said confidently to an uneasy Ichigo.

"Alright. See you in the morning" Ichigo said and turned towards the carriage.

"Ichigo!" The girl yelled.

Ichigo turned around and she threw a small pouch his way.

"That's the antidote for what I gave your driver" She said simply.

Ichigo turned to look at the passed out driver and then back to her, "Thanks..." He said and then remembered he didn't even know her name.

"Soi Fon" She said.

"Thanks, Soi Fon" He said with a smile and walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone!

Here's another update! On a different note I can't wait until next week comes and we finally get a new Bleach manga chapter (by Kubo) =D!

**Notice:** There's some make-out scenes ahead ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

* * *

><p>An uneventful but much needed peaceful month had gone by and Ichigo and the princesses were back to their old routine. There hadn't been any more problems with Ichigo's hollow and his frequent nightmares had also stopped since moving into the Aizen mansion. All in all it seemed that Ichigo's life was back to being as normal as it could get….<p>

Ichigo's chest moved up and down rapidly as he tried to stabilize his breathing. He had been training with Yoruichi since dawn. He had originally wanted to train with Urahara but unbeknownst to Ichigo, the blonde had declined saying that he was extremely busy with a project when Yoruichi asked. Yoruichi knew the truth behind his poor attempt of an excuse though; the eclectic man was both weary and jealous of the young bodyguard.

The exotic princess turned to look at the determined orange head from across the field; the rays of the noon sun were getting too hot for her liking, not to mention that she was also getting bored. She disappeared in the wink of an eye and reappeared in front of a glistening, shirtless Ichigo.

"You look like you've just about reached your limit" she said in a soft tone as her index finger traced the contours of his muscular chest.

Ichigo gulped and stared at her penetrating golden eyes, "Nah…I kind of wanted to train a bit longer"

She continued to stare deeply into his eyes reading him like the open book that he was. A smile graced her face, "You could sound a little more convincing, you know"

Blood rushed to his guilty face and he turned away with a childish scowl. She loved this side of him.

She unexpectedly pushed him on the ground. Instead of bothering to question her random treatment, Ichigo simply put his palms on the grass and leaned back a little as he focused his chocolate eyes on the princess. His lips turned into an automatic smirk. Experience had taught him exactly what to expect from the princesses he looked after.

Yoruichi took his overconfident attitude and smug expression as a challenge. She arched an eyebrow and began to examine every inch of the hunky bodyguard's body. The way he was leaning on the grass deeply defined the muscles on his arms and the mantle of sweat that covered his toned upper body gave it an extremely tempting look.

She finally looked into his eyes and she could tell he was enjoying her appreciative looks. She decided to make her move so she walked closer to him and then slowly came down until she was cradling him in between her legs. She placed her hands on his abs and started going up until she reached his shoulders. She leaned dangerously close to his warm lips, he leaned forward to capture them but she moved away quickly. He gave her a questioning look but she only smiled and began kissing him gently on the neck.

After methodically kissing every part of his neck and shoulders she pushed him on the grass and started trailing kisses down his exposed chest and abs. _'Damn'_ She thought when she remembered she was getting too lost in their little game. _She_ was to be the one with the upper hand.

After noticing she had stopped her ministrations Ichigo propped himself up on his elbows and looked down to meet her eyes. Her golden orbs shinned with mischief as she began ghosting her fingers around the hem of his hakama. Ichigo gulped and instantly became nervous. What did she have in mind? Never mind that, he knew what she had in mind but was he ready? He wasn't a kid but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to take things that far either.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" She asked innocently as she continued teasing him. She started playing with his obi. Ichigo's heart was pounding fast but he could only stare at the pretty girl on top of him. She moved sultrily back up so that she was face to face with her handsome bodyguard again and without warning crashed her lips on his. He was caught off guard but after the initial shock he wrapped his arms around her and started returning her kiss. Yoruichi had to admit his reaction surprised her but she loved it nontheless.

From amongst the bushes Soi Fon blushed at the sight. Ichigo had a body any woman would appreciate and Yoruichi was a very attractive woman.

"Soi fon, do you intend to join in the fun as well?" Yoruichi asked playfully after breaking her kiss with Ichigo and looked towards her direction. She had sensed the girl's presence quickly.

"N-n-no thank you. Sorry for bothering you Yoruichi-sama!" The black haired girl stammered nervously and ran off to continue on with training of her own.

As she ran away, Soi Fon felt like a complete idiot. Traitorous images of the princess and a very sexy Ichigo crossed her mind and her cheeks heated up. After being placed in Yoruichi's hands a month ago she had become deeply grateful to her and looked up to the princess because of her trustworthiness as well as her strength. She hated disappointing her in any way.

After Soi Fon saved Ichigo's innocence by successfully killing the mood, Yoruichi and Ichigo went back inside the mansion. They took respective baths and afterwards headed to pick up Momo, Nemu and Rukia since they had all agreed to go shopping the day before.

…

The carriage stopped in front of the Kuchiki mansion. Ichigo proceeded to get out to go get Rukia.

"I'll go with you Ichigo. Byakuya might give you trouble if you go in alone" Yoruichi said with a sigh. Ichigo helped her down and the two headed inside.

A servant escorted them in and then went to get Rukia.

"Yo" Ichigo said with a small smile when the petite princess walked in the room.

Rukia's eyes shone. She had been looking forward to her shopping trip with her new group of friends. She was about to greet them when a man's voice was heard from behind her.

"Rukia" Her brother said questioningly in a cold tone.

"Nnnnii-sama" She said with a tense smile, "I'm going shopping with a few girls from school today." She reminded her brother nervously.

"You neglected to tell me anything regarding a _boy_" He said as he sized up a now scowling Ichigo.

"First of all" Ichigo interrupted the sibling's conversation, anger dripping in his voice, "this _boy_ has a name, Kurosaki Ichigo. Secondly, I'm her friend's bodyguard not some random guy"

A stagnant silence filled the room for a few seconds that seemed like hours before the noble spoke again, "Looks like the other noble families have no taste whatsoever in whom they appoint as caretakers of their family members" He said with disdain.

Ichigo was boiling with rage. Out of all the time he had been living in the Seireitei he hadn't met such an arrogant man as the one in front of him. Yoruichi shook her head. This is exactly what she figured would happen. She knew she had to step in before Ichigo gave Byakuya a piece of his mind but then Rukia interrupted,

"Nii-sama, Kurosaki has been a trustworthy and respectful man since I've met him. I would not associate myself with anyone who sullied the Kuchiki name in any way" She said in a formal tone that Ichigo found disturbing.

"Although he remains of questionable character I will trust that your judgment is not wrong, Rukia." Byakuya said as he stared at the bodyguard. He then turned around and walked away.

Ichigo wanted to say so much but no words would come out. Yoruichi grabbed his clenched fist letting him know to let it go.

"We should get going, we shouldn't make the others wait any longer" Rukia said as she turned around. She forced a smile on her saddened face while inside she wished she could disappear after the embarrassment she had just been put through.

The group proceeded to leave the mansion awkwardly. On their way to the carriage Ichigo glanced at the petite girl. How could she keep strong and collected all the time? Moreover, how was she able to deal with that jackass of a brother and still not hold a grudge against him? She stirred up so many emotions inside of him. He wished he could somehow help her, he wanted to take her away, to protect her.

…

"Kuchiki Byakuya-sama" One of the Kuchiki advisors called as he walked towards his office. The noble stopped and turned around.

"I have the list of candidates you requested. I hope they are of your liking." The advisor handed the documents to Byakuya and bowed before walking away.

'_Perfect timing'_ He thought. He could tell these past weeks Rukia had been starting to get too attached to her new group of acquaintances. He needed to kick his plan of marrying her to a deserving suitor into high gear, especially after meeting Kurosaki Ichigo. Such an odd man should not be around his sister. There was something peculiar burning in the young man's eyes that made Byakuya uncharacteristically restless.

…

Once their shopping day began, the girls pulled Ichigo in every direction possible and constantly demanded his attention but he never complained. Rukia stayed quiet most of the time but was truly enjoying her time with the lively group.

Thanks to Momo's idea, everyone was currently enjoying cones of ice cream as they walked around the downtown area. Momo and Nemu were arguing about something while Yoruichi was trying to be the voice of reason. Soi fon was standing by Yoruichi and agreeing to her every word. Ichigo was laughing and smiling at the girls but then he turned to look at Rukia who had been quieter than what he was accustomed to.

'_Is this all an illusion? This, them…the feelings they awake. Life is not this simple. It can't be even if I wished it to. There are rules and responsibilities greater than my selfish desires that I must fulfill.'_ Rukia thought with a heavy heart.

"You shouldn't let him get to you so much." He suddenly said to the violet-eyed girl walking next to him and brought her from her thoughts, "you're the one living your life, and if he's your older brother he should be protecting you and looking after you, not making you feel the way you're feeling now." He finished with a serious expression as he looked into her wide eyes.

Rukia was caught off guard by his boldness to bring up the subject. "Thanks" She said quietly and looked down with a small smile.

When they finished their ice cream everyone was winding down. Ichigo could tell the princesses were finally getting tired. He was about to suggest that they head back when they came across a colorful store with anything and everything rabbit themed anyone could possibly think of.

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows at the sight, "What type of freak store is-"

"Chappy!" The group heard Rukia yell happily as she dashed inside.

Ichigo motioned for the driver to come.

"I'll go in with her, you guys can wait in the carriage" He said and the princess happily complied.

Ichigo walked in the store and looked after the petite princess as she gawked at everything inside. She was so mysterious. She could be tough and distant one minute and then be warm and childish the next. Strangely enough, as he waited his eye caught something interesting. He smiled and decided to secretly purchase it.

...

The sun was finally setting and Nemu and Yoruichi had been dropped off. Ichigo got out of the carriage and extended his hand to help Rukia down. She frowned slightly since she still didn't like her new life style but extended her hand and put it inside Ichigo's larger one. They walked towards the grand Kuchiki doors together.

"Thanks...this should be fine" She said quietly. She didn't want yet another incident to occur between her brother and the bodyguard. She started walking inside when he called her,

"Oi Kuchiki"

She turned around and he tossed a small bag to her, "Fool!" She raised her voice at the rash bodyguard "it almost hit…my head" She stopped her scolding when she noticed it was a chappy bag. There was surprise written all over her face. She was about to reach inside when Ichigo yelled,

"You can open it when I leave. Good night Kuchiki" He said with a small smile and turned to the carriage.

"Goodnight…" She said softly and headed to the inside of the dull mansion she called home with a warm sensation stirring in her belly.

…

"I understand. I'll take care of the small hits this week and save the big one for two weeks from now" The man in the black cloak said to Aizen.

"Perfect" The brown haired man said and adjusted his glasses. "Remember to stay with the plan." He said eyeing the aqua haired girl, "he must not know that we're working together yet"

She nodded even if she disagreed. She had to follow the rules set by the man they were working with whether she liked it or not.

…

Ichigo and Momo stepped down from the carriage and walked towards the mansion when an aqua haired girl came into view.

"Nel…?" Ichigo said in disbelief and stopped on his tracks.

"Ichigo!" The busty girl yelled. She ran to the orange head and wrapped her arms around him lovingly.

"Ichigo I missed you so much!" She said with watery eyes.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing here? Is everything ok?" The overprotective side of Ichigo kicked in.

"Everything's fine…I have a surprise for you inside!" She said happily as she grabbed his hand and led him in. An ignored Momo followed with a small frown. She didn't know who this strange girl was but she didn't like her being all over Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Hello again!<p>

I was trying to tie some lose ends this chapter so hopefully I didn't make it too confusing =p


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone!

So I'm supposed to be doing some boring 10 page paper but instead I finished up this chapter because I got struck by inspiration hehe =). Anyway, hope you guys have nice week! n_n

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as Ichigo's sight landed on the man in black, the tangled mess of thoughts inside his head came to a halt. Was this really happening? Better yet, why was Zangetsu here and why did he finally decide to come into his life again? Ichigo's eyes flashed all the emotions he couldn't articulate as Nel continued to lead him closer to his mentor.<p>

When he finally made it to his side, Ichigo couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He was rooted to the ground unable to string together any logical words or make sense of his current reality.

"Ichigo" Zangetsu was the first to speak as he looked at the young bodyguard through his black sunglasses.

"Zangetsu" Ichigo responded weakly.

"Momo this is Zangetsu, Ichigo's mentor" Aizen said to the shy princess.

Momo walked closer to the man, greeted him politely, and went to stand close to her father as she continued to look at Nel suspiciously.

"I'm glad I was home to have the pleasure to meet your mentor Ichigo. He sounds like a great man." Aizen said to the body guard.

"He is" Ichigo said simply and then turned his gaze to his old friends, "How did you guys find me?"

"We were around the area and with Zangetsu's connections it wasn't hard to find out where the office sent you" Nel said as she continued to cling to his arm.

"Well, it's getting late. Thank you for allowing us to wait here for Ichigo Aizen-san" Zangetsu said to the brown-haired taichou.

"No problem, you're welcome to visit anytime. Good luck on your upcoming missions." Aizen said with a wide smile looking deeply at Zangetsu.

"We're staying at Zangetsu's place, you're coming with us right?" Nel asked Ichigo.

Ichigo really wanted to go and spend time with his old friends but he didn't want to seem rude. Momo quickly picked up on his predicament.

"Don't worry about it Ichigo, I'll see you in the morning" She said with a small smile as she suppressed the urge to swat Nel off his arm.

"Thanks. See you in the morning then" Ichigo said happily and left with his two friends.

* * *

><p>As they made their way to Zangetsu's home, their surroundings started looking grim. There were hungry people on the streets and there was a depressing feeling in the air. A small frown formed on Ichigo's face as he remembered his life before Zangetsu.<p>

"It's getting worse…the situation in Rukongai" Zangetsu answered the unspoken question in Ichigo's head.

"We have a feeling someone's behind it though" Nel said with emotion in her eyes.

"Nel" Zangetsu said and she immediately knew to keep quiet. Ichigo eyed his two friends but chose not to ask any further questions.

When they finally made it back Harribel was sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea. Ichigo figured she'd be there if Nel was around so he wasn't really surprised. The group headed to the kitchen and joined her.

"You grew up quite a bit since the last time I saw you" The blonde said as she stared at Ichigo's frame.

Nel gave her a glare and she chuckled, "Don't worry, he's still too young for my liking" She said glancing at Zangetsu before continuing to drink her tea.

"How do you like your placement Ichigo?" Zangetsu asked changing the subject.

"I was hoping to go on missions like you at first but it's not bad. I'm happy with the friendships I've been able to build and nothing major's happened so far so it's an easy-going job" Ichigo answered.

"The Aizen princess seemed a bit stiff if you ask me" Nel said with furrowed eyebrows.

"She was probably wondering who you were. Strangely enough the princesses I look after tend to get a little protective of me" He said with a half smile.

"Figures…they're probably used to being spoiled and always getting their way" Nel said with displeasure.

"No they're actually really nice" Ichigo continued.

"They must be the exception" Harribel chimed in. Ichigo was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable at the hostility displayed towards the princesses he cared for so he decided to change the subject.

"So are you guys here on a mission?" He asked in hopes of finally getting some answers.

"Kind of…we've been working on this one mission for a while now" Nel said but was interrupted by Harribel,

"We can't talk about the details of it or the work we've done until now will be compromised" The blonde said eyeing a frustrated Nel.

Ichigo decided to leave it as that. He knew his old group of friends weren't bad people and if they wanted to keep some things private they must have their reasons.

It was already late so the group decided to call it a night. Ichigo was laying in a futon by the kitchen fire when he heard footsteps approaching him in the darkness. He knew who it was so he shook his head and smiled when she started trying to get under the covers with him,

"You know I didn't give up my room so you could come and sleep in the kitchen with me right?" He said sleepily.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time. Besides, you can't possibly expect me to stay in that cold room." Nel said and cuddled closer into Ichigo's warm body.

Ichigo yawned. He'd had a long day of shopping with the princesses so he decided to let Nel be. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her, rested his head on hers, and drifted off.

"I'll be holding you close as long as I'm here" Nel whispered and cranked her neck to give the sleeping bodyguard a soft kiss. She'd be holding him close indeed since her role in the mission was to keep a close eye on the orange head.

A few hours later, Zangetsu and Harribel left the small house stealthily and headed off into darkness of the night to take care of _their _parts of the mission.

* * *

><p>"What the heck!" Ichigo yelled and untangled himself off of Nel. He had woken up late and needed to leave as soon as possible or he'd be late to pick up the princesses.<p>

"Relax Ichigo" Nel said and started getting ready as well.

"What are _you_ doing?" Ichigo asked questioningly as he continued to get ready.

"What do you mean? We have to leave now so I'm getting ready as fast as I can" She said in an obvious tone.

"You're not coming with me" Ichigo said with a nervous laugh.

"Of course I am. There's nothing wrong with me coming. If anything they should be happy to have me there since I can back up their strong bodyguard should he need help protecting them" She said with a smirk.

"You couldn't even stand one princess yesterday let alone three of them!" Ichigo said with annoyance.

"But I like you enough to deal with three of them" She argued.

It was getting late and Ichigo didn't have time to waste arguing with Nel, "Fine but be nice"

"Of course I will. They _are_ your clients after all, right?" Nel said in an odd tone as she looked deeply into his brown eyes.

"Yeah" He said softly. He hated thinking of the princesses as nothing but his clients. They meant more to him than just a part of his job.

* * *

><p>When they got through the big doors of the elite area there was an overwhelming number of shinigami patrolling the streets and the mansions of the nobles were also guarded by their own private security.<p>

"What the hell is going on here..." Ichigo muttered to himself.

Nel looked at the worried bodyguard and bit her lip a bit too hard feeling guilty. She hated keeping things from him and wondered what he'd do if he found out their group was responsible for this chaos. Would he really support them like Aizen believed or would he fight against them?

The guards at the Aizen mansion let Ichigo in quickly since they knew Momo was waiting for her bodyguard impatiently hours ago.

"Thank goodness you're ok! I was so worried" Momo said as she ran to Ichigo and threw her arms around him ignoring an eye-rolling Nel.

"Are you ok? What happened?" He asked itching to get some answers.

"The Seireitei was infiltrated last night…some of the nobles where killed" Momo said with teary eyes.

"Did they catch the killers?" Ichigo asked already knowing the answer.

Momo nodded her head, "My father was right. Something strange really is happening here"

"Damn. I need to make sure Nemu and Yoruichi are ok" Ichigo said in a serious tone with a deep scowl.

"I'll go with you and we can take the carriage" Momo said with determination.

"Maybe you should stay here. I don't think it's safe for you to be outside" He said.

"I want to make sure everyone's ok too. Besides, I trust you and I know nothing bad will happen as long as I'm with you" Momo said looking into Ichigo's eyes.

'_Is she serious? How freaking cheesy can this girl get?' _Nel thought of the little princess.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone!

I ran into a terrible writer's block and this chapter was kind of hard to get going but I hope it turned out good n_n.

Notice: There's some make out scenes ahead (but they're more on the cute/fluffy side =) )

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 <strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo was relieved to find Nemu safe and sound when they got to her mansion. She was as calm and composed as always. Luckily for Ichigo, she was also genuinely polite to Nel, and unlike Momo, she didn't seem to mind her around the bodyguard.<p>

"I'm glad to see you weren't targeted either" Ichigo said to Nemu.

"Well someone did attempt to infiltrate the mansion last night but they were unsuccessful. My father doesn't want anyone to know this though because he doesn't want to make a big deal out of it" She said calmly.

"Shouldn't you be a bit worried? You could have been killed" Nel asked skeptically of the princess's calm attitude.

"I'm not stupid, I know how this works. I haven't done anything grave enough for someone to want to kill me. The one most likely to be targeted is my father due to his position in the Gotei thirteen and he can take perfect care of himself." Nemu said confidently.

"I see" Nel said and dropped the subject. _'Of course you wouldn't say that if you knew exactly who is after your father. His chances of making it out alive again are very slim'_ The aqua-haired girl thought to herself.

"We still need to go check on Yoruichi but after hearing that your clan got attacked I don't think you should go..." Ichigo said hesitantly to Nemu.

"I think you already knew the answer to that request the moment you begun your sentence" Nemu said coolly and walked slowly towards Ichigo. She linked her arm around his and started leading their way out.

Momo furrowed her eyebrows now that her nemesis was tagging along but followed nonetheless.

Nel stayed quiet as she observed their interactions closely. These girls seemed to have a rather intricate relationship with Ichigo that somehow flowed naturally and without pretentions. The fact that Ichigo didn't seem to mind and was seemingly comfortable around them made her both slightly jealous and uneasy for what was to come in the next weeks. She was truly hoping his ties with the girls weren't as strong as they seemed.

* * *

><p>When they got to Yoruichi's mansion she welcomed them all with her typical carefree attitude and called for tea.<p>

Nel sat on one side of Ichigo followed by Momo and Nemu on the other. A clearly uneasy Urahara sat by Yoruichi as he eyed Nel suspiciously. Ichigo caught onto this and sent him a defiant stare,

"Do you have a problem with my friend Urahara?" He said coldly dropping the usual honorific.

"Not at all, she's quite beautiful, I was just thinking that it was such a coincidence for your mentor and his group to suddenly decide to come around" The blonde said with an equally defiant stare.

"Are you implying he had something to do with the hits! ?" Ichigo said loudly and stood up. Nel sprung up as well and stood by him looking at the blonde just as heatedly. Although Momo and Nemu were still sitting it was clear in their faces that they were on Ichigo's side.

"I'm not implying anything I'm simply making an observation" Urahara said in a serious tone. The tension in the air was starting to get very thick. Yoruichi sighed loudly,

"I think it's time for you to leave Kisuke" She said firmly and stood up.

"Will you walk me out?" He asked after breaking the staring contest with Ichigo.

After she agreed he bowed politely to the women and walked away.

"You can be such an ass sometimes…" Yoruichi said rubbing her temples once they were away from the group.

"You need to keep objective Yoruichi-san. You're letting him get to you too much and that's very unlike you" The blonde said and got close to her ear, "Be careful or it might get you in trouble" He said softly and looked at the exotic princess with sincerity before breaking eye contact and walking away.

Yoruichi stood by the entrance of her mansion for a few minutes watching as the groups of shinigami patrolled the streets. She knew Ichigo had a sketchy past but after getting to know him she knew the type of person he was and she couldn't help but trust him and want to be by his side. She also knew that it was no coincidence that Zangetsu and his friends were in town just when these hits happened. If anyone could pull this off and go unnoticed it'd be the man in black. She needed to come up with a plan to tell Ichigo about what she knew...

* * *

><p><strong>**Kuchiki Mansion**<strong>

The day had been long and heavy for Rukia. Although the Kuchiki clan hadn't been attacked, her nii-sama had ordered her not to leave the mansion or have any visitors. It was at times like these that she despised being told that she couldn't be a shinigami any longer. How could he ask that of her? The Seireitei had been attacked, innocent people killed for unknown reasons, and yet she was asked to not do a single thing.

"Damn!" Her yell echoed in the big empty room. She rolled over in her futon and came face to face with the gift the bodyguard had given her. It was a small plush rabbit. It was a gift clearly meant for a child. It came with various changes of clothes and accessories. But what touched Rukia's heart the most was the small note that Ichigo had included with it. It said:

_Life will take many turns as you_

_end up in different situations,_

_in different places,_

_and with different people._

_But you will always be you inside._

_Don't let anyone change that._

_Ichigo _

"Fool" She said softly and cuddled the small bunny plush that was currently wearing a girly kimono. Her lips curved into a soft smile when she thought about the meaning behind his words and the significance of the plush rabbit.

She still needed to blow off steam but now that she was in a better mood, she got out of her delicate violet kimono and changed into a pair of black hakama pants and a white top. She opened the sliding doors of her room and ran into the garden. When she found a nice spot she stopped, stood still and closed her eyes. She steadied her breathing as she listened to the calming noises of the garden. When she reopened her eyes she began training with all her might. The negativity inside of her slowly dissipated with every punch and kick she threw; she loved the feeling this brought to her mind and body.

'_Thanks Kurosaki'_ She thought as she continued training.

* * *

><p>A few hours of visiting later, Ichigo's group was finally leaving Yoruichi's mansion.<p>

"So I'll see you tomorrow for our usual school day?" She said to the orange head.

"You still want to go to school even with all this happening?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yes, we can't live in fear for the rest of our lives. Besides…" She said with a small smirk and walked closer to the bodyguard. She put a hand on his chest, "I'd miss not being around you"

Ichigo became flustered and started blushing because of Yoruichi's flirting. She was always straightforward but with Nel eyeing them like a hawk he felt rather uncomfortable.

"It was nice meeting you Nel. Will you be visiting Ichigo for a while?" Yoruichi turned to the curvy girl and asked casually.

"Yes I will. Ichigo is also a very special person to me and since I haven't seen him in a while I plan on visiting for a few more weeks" She said.

"Ok then I'll see you both tomorrow" Yoruichi said with a smile.

After helping Nemu, Momo, and even Nel inside, Ichigo hesitated before going in and turned to Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi-san, I meant to ask you" He said with worried brown eyes, "I know going to check on Kuchiki would have been hard since her brother hates my guts, and I know you sent a messenger to check and he said she was fine, and the Kuchikis weren't attacked but"

The exotic princess interrupted his rambling, "So what you're basically trying to say is that you won't be at peace until you see her cute little body in one piece correct?" She asked and he stayed quiet. "Well, I'd be lying if I said I'm not a little jealous" Her golden eyes looked into his traitorous brown ones, "Go drop everyone off and come get me when you're done" She said with a smile and started heading back to the mansion.

"Thanks Yoruichi-san!" He said happily and hopped in the carriage.

* * *

><p>Ichigo dropped the princesses off in record time and now he was rushing back to Yoruichi's mansion with a disgruntled Nel running rapidly behind him since they no longer had the carriage at their disposal.<p>

"You're what! ?" She yelled in disbelief. She was hoping to spend some alone time with Ichigo but apparently now he wanted to visit yet another lady friend, and to top it off, this one wasn't even a client!

"You've become quite popular with the ladies since I saw you last" She said irritated.

"Shut up" Ichigo grumbled and kept running. The need to see Rukia was so unsettling to him that he didn't care if he got teased or made fun of.

* * *

><p>When they got the mansion Yoruichi was ready to go.<p>

"I see you wasted no time Ichigo" She said with a smirk. His eyebrows knitted into a scowl as he ignored the jive.

"So here's the plan, the captains are probably still busy so I know Byakuya won't be home. Knowing him he probably warned the servants to not allow visitors in the mansion today so I'm going to sneak you in" She said with a mischievous smile.

"What? ! How are you going to do that?" Ichigo yelled in disbelief.

"You offend me. His security's tight but they're no match for me" The princess said proudly, "plus, Nel and I will be keeping guard so it'll be a simple task"

'_Great so now I'm part of their little plan? How annoying. Although I have to admit I like her quick planning. Not only that but all this information might be useful in the future'_ Nel thought as she continued to take it all in.

When they got to there Yoruichi led the group to a secluded side of the mansion with no guards in sight. She walked to some bushes and uncovered a hidden passageway.

"Go on. Don't take long" She said simply and without thinking twice Ichigo went in sneakily.

'_Are you kidding me!_' He thought after taking in the largeness of the Kuchiki estate. How the hell was he supposed to find Rukia? Not only was he in some secluded area far away from the main mansion which meant he had to be very careful to not let anyone see him, but once he got to the actual mansion how would he know where to go?

He didn't have time to waste so he decided to rake his brain for ideas instead of moving around aimlessly. His best bet would be to try to feel for her so he closed his eyes and focused on her energy.

He smiled when he felt that it wasn't too far away from where he was.

* * *

><p>"Thank you and please don't worry. There is security scattered everywhere around the mansion so I will be fine" Rukia said putting one of the servants at ease and walked away.<p>

After a stressful day she was really looking forward to this. The sun had finally set and a bath in the hot springs would feel heavenly. The small princess was wearing a white yukata and her hair in a messy bun. The hot spring was a bit removed from the mansion but she welcomed the peaceful night walk.

When she finally got there she took in the beautiful sight. The hot spring was surrounded by large trees and bushes and there were a few scattered candles providing the perfect amount of light. The stars twinkled in the dark blanket that was the sky and the moon shone brightly. The vapor emanating from the hot spring was warm and inviting.

"Aahhh" She let a loud breath out and started removing her yukata. The clothing was halfway down her shoulders when sensed someone approaching rapidly. When she turned around her shocked eyes were wide as they fell on a blur of orange that came from what appeared to be nowhere.

When Ichigo sensed Rukia earlier he decided to use the shunpo Yoruichi had taught him so he had literally appeared by Rukia in a blur. When he took in the surroundings and came face to face with a half naked Rukia he paled.

"K-k-k-kuchiki…" He managed to squeak out as his eyes remained glued to the beautiful girl.

Rukia was dumbfounded as a weird mix of anger, excitement, confusion, and happiness built up inside of her.

"You fool!" She finally said loudly as she adjusted her yukata but then lowered her voice to not call anyone's attention, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia's confused violet eyes. Now that he thought about it what _was_ he doing there? Having her look at him with such an inquisitive look in her eyes made him feel like a foolish child but the urge to see her had been eating at him all day.

He felt completely foolish indeed. He looked away from her and lowered his brown puppy eyes but then they landed on her basket. The small bunny plush was comfortably lying on a towel inside it.

"So I see you liked your gift?" He said with a small smile and finally looked into her violet eyes again with confidence.

The roles had been reversed and now it was her turn to feel like a child who had gotten caught, but then she remembered how good the plush and Ichigo's thoughts had made her feel earlier when she was drowning in her misery.

"Yeah I did….thank you" She said truthfully and got lost in his expressive brown eyes. She hated admitting it but she had been longing to see him as well.

Whether it was the picturesque setting they were currently in or the intensity of the feelings awakened after such a long day, they didn't know. Neither of them would be able to explain the events that unfolded next.

As if magnets drawn to each other, the pair unconsciously closed the distance between their bodies. Ichigo's hand moved to her face as he slowly caressed the softness of her cheek and jaw. She closed her eyes and focused on the feeling his gentle caress awakened in her. He then grabbed her chin and lowered himself closer to her until his warm lips covered her inviting pink ones.

Rukia's arms wrapped around his neck as he engulfed her small body lovingly. They kissed and tasted each other without reservations, and although Rukia had never kissed anyone else before him, everything just came natural. The feelings she had been harboring for him were simply being manifested physically and she was giving in.

She fit perfectly in his arms. Unlike her, he had been close with other girls before but he had never felt what he was feeling now. It was a feeling that radiated from the deepness of his soul. He was a guy so obviously he appreciated the beauty in Rukia, but there was something else that burned inside of him because of her, something that came with more than just kissing or touching.

He broke the kiss and begun trailing kisses on her milky jaw and neck. Her hands tangled in his messy hair. She was so happy she felt her heart would burst, and so, she didn't want to think. She wanted to enjoy the moment. She started caressing his neck lovingly and moved closer to him. Sadly, the mood was quickly broken when they heard someone approaching.

Rukia was still dizzy from the experience but when they separated reality hit Ichigo like a ton of bricks. He felt extremely self-conscious of their closeness. What the hell had he done? He felt like a terrible person. He had betrayed the petite girl's trust.

"I'm sorry" He said with saddened eyes and stepped away from her. "I'm just glad you're ok." He looked at her longingly with a small frown before disappearing in the darkness.

Rukia was left confused as the cold air hit hear heated body. She robotically dropped her yukata to the ground and got in the hot spring so the approaching servant wouldn't find anything suspicious. She remained in it for a while longer as she tried to make sense of the baffling turn her relationship with Ichigo had taken. Uncertainty grew inside of her as she wondered how this would affect them in the future. The troubled look in Ichigo's eyes bothered her. She also knew Ichigo was his own person and as far as she could tell he wasn't committed to anyone in particular, but she felt like she had betrayed the princesses she had grown fond of with her actions.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi everyone!

So here's another chapter. This one's kind of calm and a little on the angsty side...it also surprisingly doesn't have any make-out scenes (I noticed almost all the chapters have Ichigo making out with someone haha). Anyway, hope you guys like it n_n

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

* * *

><p>"Took you long enough" Nel said to the orange head when he emerged from the secret passageway of the Kuchiki mansion.<p>

"Sorry" He said dully avoiding her impatient hazel eyes.

"Were you able to see her?" Yoruichi asked a bit concerned now after noticing his odd behavior.

"Yeah" He said in a husky voice leaving out any details that might give anything away. "I remembered I have something to do so is it ok if we hurry back?" He said and without waiting for an answer led the way.

Both girls followed the bodyguard without questioning him further. Yoruichi wanted to get to the bottom of things but knew it was too late at night to delve into such complicated matters. He had been so eager to see the petite girl not too long ago so why was he acting this way now? She couldn't think of what could have possibly happened between the two to cause conflict but she decided to let things be for now.

On the other hand, Nel's feelings towards Rukia had morphed from irritation to anger. She didn't even know her and already she disliked her for the simple fact of affecting Ichigo's mood like this. In Nel's eyes, Ichigo could do no wrong so she automatically put the blame on the mystery girl.

* * *

><p>It was late at night when they got to Zangetsu's empty house. Ichigo didn't know where the man in black was but he didn't bother trying to figure out his whereabouts, he was simply relieved that he didn't have to deal with anyone else today.<p>

"Are you hungry? I'll get us some tea and something to-" Nel said but was quickly interrupted.

"Thanks but I'm a bit tired so I'm just going to call it a night" Ichigo said glancing at her before starting to walk away.

Nel didn't want to overstep her boundaries but she couldn't ignore her friend's pain, "what the hell did that girl do to-" She begun angrily but was interrupted yet again.

"Kuchiki-san didn't do anything, I was the one that did something stupid. Just...don't worry about it, ok?" He said coming off a little more upset than he intended but he simply didn't have the energy to deal with anymore drama today.

"Is it ok if I keep you company then?" She said sweetly and made her way to the bodyguard.

"I'm afraid I might not be good company tonight" He said with a half smile and walked away leaving the aqua-haired girl feeling alone and dejected.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Zangetsu and Harribel were waiting for whatever Aizen had to say. He had called them last minute saying there were some minor changes in their plans. A few other people were also waiting around in the deserted building. Zangetsu and Harribel stayed quiet and simply observed. The others appeared to be underlings, less experienced and clearly more rowdy.

"Sorry for the wait" Aizen announced as he walked inside the obscure empty building, "My job has been somewhat of a nuisance to deal with since the recent attacks" He said casually of his position as a taichou. A smile formed on his face before proceeding to inform the group of his new plans...

"I object" Harribel said firmly, "Framing innocent people is-"

"Unfortunately" Aizen interrupted, "this is something that we must do. It is only to take the heat away from the recent attacks and to lead the Seireitei to think that everything is fine so that when they least expect it we can attack again without them suspecting anything. Naturally we would release them later" He said.

She decided to drop the subject and looked away from the man. She could always release them herself if he didn't.

"And what of our other deal?" Zangetsu's voice echoed through the building.

"We'll break into the underground prison and release the accorded prisoners after we take control of the Seireitei, but as you already know, we need to gain control of the Sereitei first" Aizen said.

Zangetsu simply nodded as Aizen continued on with the meeting giving his underlings instructions on other random plans. Contrary to his appearance, the brown haired man never truly inspired trust in Zangestu, but after hearing what the big-shots of the Seireitei did to Ichigo and his family, he couldn't help being compelled to take Aizen's side.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

Ichigo and his group of princesses finally got to the prestigious academy. Nel rolled her eyes as she took in the extravagant location and building. They sure had it easy, all they had to do was go to this fancy school, be walked around by a hunky bodyguard, and later on get married to someone just as rich as them. She still couldn't bring herself to truly like their lifestyle, and therefore, the girls themselves.

Ichigo's heart beat faster the closer they got to the classroom. He didn't know how he would act once he saw the small princess. How would _she_ react? He felt like such an idiot for what he'd done last night. His nervousness became extremely noticeable to the group of girls he was escorting.

"Are you ok Ichigo?" Momo asked with worried eyes.

"Y-yeah thanks" He said with a nervous smile.

"Mhm" Nemu said and stepped in front of him. She looked at him with skeptic green eyes and proceeded to place her hand on his forehead. She involuntarily smiled when his bangs tickled her hand. "Well you seem flushed but you don't have a fever." She said with furrowed eyebrows.

"He'll be fine. And if he isn't we'll leave early and take care of him at my place" Yoruichi said giving him a flirty wink before linking her arm on his and continuing to walk to class.

Ichigo gave her a small thankful smile. He knew she said that to get Nemu and Momo to stop worrying since they weren't aware of what happened the night before. Yoruichi always had such unusual but effective ways of looking after him.

'_So you keep me away but you openly accept their affection huh Ichigo?'_ Nel thought sadly and walked behind the group.

"We'll see you after class" The exotic princess said and gave him his usual kiss on the cheek once they got there. Nemu and Momo waved goodbye and followed inside.

Ichigo was somewhat relieved to not see Rukia around. He wondered if she was late or if she had missed school just so she wouldn't have to see him.

"So what do we do now?" Nel slowly walked closer to him and asked once they were alone.

"Wait around until they come out" Ichigo said plainly and started heading towards the garden.

On their way to the garden Nel noticed Ichigo stop for a second. She looked up to see what he was looking at and noticed he was staring at a small princes being escorted by two bodyguards. The girl was rushing so she didn't notice them staring at her.

"Is she a friend of yours?" Nel asked unable to resist her curiosity.

"She's the girl I saw yesterday" He said dully, "Kuchiki Rukia"

"So you met her here then?" Nel asked with an arched eyebrow. She couldn't picture Ichigo going out of his way to meet someone.

Ichigo remembered the first time he bumped into the small girl. She was a shinigami back then, confident and full of life. He then remembered how much they had gone through in the short time they'd crossed paths. As much as he tried to fight it, he couldn't help the warm feeling inside of him when he remembered holding and kissing her last night.

"Helloooo?" Nel said irritated and waved a hand in front o Ichigo's face.

"Sorry what did you say again?" He rubbed the back of his neck feeling embarrassed of his daydreaming.

"Nevermind. Is there a place you usually go to wait around for your princesses?" She asked emphasizing the word _your_.

"Yeah" Ichigo said unaware of the dig and led Nel to a nice spot in the garden that had a small pond and benches to sit on.

The pair sat on one of the wooden benches under a large tree and Ichigo let out a loud breath as he tried to clear his cluttered mind. Nel was happy to finally be able to spend some time alone with him so she grabbed his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. He now seemed even more tense at their closeness. She looked up to meet his eyes only to catch him staring blankly into nothingness.

Usually there was a "comfortable quiet" between them but not today. Clearly there was something wrong and he was refusing to open up to her. She couldn't deal with it anymore. She resented his close relationship to the other girls, and to top it off not being able to tell him about the mission was also weighing down on her.

She could have dealt with it all if her relationship with Ichigo was just like the old times. Sadly, at the moment she felt that it wasn't. How could he keep his guard up around her, and how could he be so affected by that Rukia girl? What was she to him? Nel was unable to stop the tears from falling down her face.

Ichigo looked down when he felt something on his arm. "Oi Nel…wh-what's wrong? Are you ok?" He said surprised and unsure of how to handle the crying girl.

"Sorry...I'm fine. I'll be right back" She said and ran into the garden. She was embarrassed and even if she resented the orange head she still didn't want to put another burden on him.

Ichigo didn't know what was happening with Nel but went with his instincts and ran after her.

...

"Nel" He called softly once he found her standing under a tree trying to compose herself, "I don't know why you're sad, but if it's because of something I said or did I'm sorry, I-"

"No" She said and wiped her eyes, "you didn't do anything. I just…I have a lot going on that's all"

He instantly felt like a jerk for not being there for her. How could he have been so blind? She had other things going on as well, not to mention seeing him with the other princesses must have been a bit of a shock to her. "Sorry for not being a better friend. I've been so caught up with my things I kind of took you for granted" He said with a husky voice.

"What? No, I wasn't trying to say that" Nel said and walked to the self-loathing bodyguard, "I came into your life once again without notice and you accepted me without questions...you've allowed me into your world and I've been happy just being around you. You haven't done anything wrong" She said sincerely and linked her fingers with his.

He met her hazel eyes and couldn't help but feel thankful to have her in his life again. Deep inside he knew he should have been more attantive to her at least when he was away from the rest of the princesses. When he finally relaxed a big smile formed on her face and she gave him a loving embrace.

"I have to admit I am a little jealous of the other girls hogging your attention" She said sheepishly as she took in his scent and rested her head on his muscular chest.

He hugged her back happy to have put any misunderstanding behind. He started playing with a strand of her hair; it was soft and smelled like flowers.

As they stood there embracing each other he was reminded of Rukia. And Yoruichi, and Momo, and Nemu. They were always like this with him, so affectionate and attentive. He had always been aware of how much they cared about him and he knew he cared for them just the same, but he had never stopped to think about his actual relationship with them. Was it wrong for them to show their affection like this if they were conformable with it and most importantly if it made them happy? At the moment Ichigo couldn't come up with a proper answer, but the more he thought about his actual relationship with the girls the more confused he became.

* * *

><p>When the class was dismissed the princesses quickly made their way to Rukia.<p>

"Hi Kuchiki-san!" A smiling Momo greeted her happily.

"Hi Aizen-san" Rukia said trying to sound normal.

Yoruichi noticed she was acting a little strange as well so she decided to get straight to the point,

"Did you like your surprise visit last night? He really wanted to see you so I sneaked him in. I hope it didn't cause any trouble."

"N-n-not at all" She stammered, "I was happily surprised. I was ordered to stay in the mansion the whole day so seeing Kurosaki was a good thing" She said with a smile but with saddened eyes.

Yoruichi was perplexed. She couldn't figure out what was going on with those two but she was going to fix it for everyone's sake.

"What are we having for lunch?" Nemu asked.

"I'm in the mood for soup" Momo said to the group.

"I'm actually not really hungry today so I'm just going to skip-"

"I'm sure your bodyguards are hungry, and you can sit with us even if you're not hungry" Yoruichi said with no room for discussion.

...

When the group of girls came out Yoruichi asked Ichigo and Rukia to save their usual spot in the garden while everyone –including Nel- went to get the food.

Ichigo turned to look at Rukia and she nodded her head knowing she had no way out.

"Alright we'll see you guys in a bit" Yoruichi said and led the rest of the group.

Ichigo and Rukia walked quietly and awkwardly to their usual spot. When they got there they sat on the grass and stared at everything but each other.

"Kuchiki" Ichigo said breaking their silence. He wasn't a coward and he knew he needed take responsibility for his actions, "I'm sorry for taking advantage of you last night. I...I don't know what got into me." He finished with a serious tone and expression on his face.

"What?" Rukia chuckled, "you didn't take advantage of me." She said and crossed her arms indignantly, "I don't know what makes you think you have the power to take advantage of me. Whatever I do, I do it out of my own accord and not because someone pressures me to."

"So you weren't mad? I mean you're _not_ mad?" He asked taken aback at her reaction.

She looked down, her violet eyes focused on her small hands. _'I can do this'_ she thought with determination,

"No, it was an accident" She said and gave him her finest fake smile, "it was my fault too so let's just pretend like it didn't happen"

"Oh...ok." Ichigo said quietly.

_'Pretend like it didn't happen?'_ He thought. He should have been happy that she wasn't mad. Everything would be back to normal, but why did it feel so wrong? Why did it hurt for her to act so calmly and basically say that his affection meant nothing to him? For the first time in his relationships with women Ichigo was experiencing the feeling of rejection. Therefore, he concluded that she probably didn't feel the same as he did and she was just being nice about the whole thing.

Rukia too felt her heart ache after her decision but she knew it was for the best. She didn't want to let the princesses down and she didn't want her friendship with the bodyguard to be affected by their misunderstanding. More importantly, she had been feeling too attached to the bodyguard and knew that in the end it would end up hurting both since they could never be together. She also figured Ichigo probably only cared for her as a friend, but seeing her half naked must have had an effect on him that led him to get physical. He was a guy after all.

The rest of the day went by like usual. Yoruichi figured a small misunderstanding must have happened between them so she was happy that they were able to talk it out.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later…<strong>

The commander of the Gotei thirteen announced that the group behind the attacks had been brought to justice by Aizen taichou. Everyone was relieved to finally be at peace again.

"Did you call for me nii-sama?" Rukia asked once she got to her brother's home office.

"Yes. After a thorough investigation of your list of suitors we were able to narrow it down to the best candidate. He comes from one of the finest families in the Seireitei and is a very promising young man. I have arranged for you to meet this Friday" Byakuya made sure to look into his sister's eyes before continuing, "this meeting is of great importance as it might lead to a prosperous future for you Rukia"

Rukia stared at her brother blankly as she processed the sudden influx of information. She knew this was supposed to happen and this was the reason why she had stopped being a shinigami, but she didn't imagine it would be this soon. Her stomach started turning into knots as she tried to keep her composure.

"Is there a problem Rukia?" Byakuya asked without letting any trace of preoccupation show.

"No nii-sama" She said softly and lowered her head.

* * *

><p>The following day everyone was in high spirits at the academy. The group was sitting at their usual spot when Yoruichi called for everyone's attention,<p>

"Since we've had a tough week I wanted to propose something that has been long-overdue" She said with a wide smile and a mischievous glint in her eye, "The Shihoin clan owns a resort by the beach not too far from here so we could get away for a few days. We could leave Friday night if you're all able to"

Momo and Nemu's eyes shone with happiness and immediately jumped on board with the plan. Ichigo smiled when he saw Nel perk up a little since she loved traveling as well. He glanced at Rukia only to be met by a pair of disappointed violet eyes. He was about to say something but Yoruichi beat him to it,

"What's wrong Kuchiki? You don't think Byakuya will let you go? Just leave him to me" She said trying to ease the worried girl.

"It's not that" Rukia said quietly, "I have a previous engagement Friday"

"It would be great if you could come with us!" Momo said trying to persuade the small girl.

"Can't you reschedule?" Nemu asked.

Rukia took a shaky breath before speaking, "I can't I'm…I'm meeting one of my marriage suitors on Friday" She said rapidly.

"What? !" The girls said in unison as Ichigo almost spilled his drink.

_'One down, three to go' _Nel thought as she continued enjoying her onigiri.

* * *

><p>Hi again!<p>

So can you guys guess who Rukia's suitor will be? As of now I'm torn between a blue-haired bad-boy or a well-mannered black-haired young man. You guys will find out next time ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone!

I've been crazy busy with school and some other personal stuff so I hadn't had time to work on the story )=. Anyway, there's no make-out scenes in this chapter either but you'll finally meet Ichigo's competition hehe ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

* * *

><p>Although it felt like an eternity while she was getting prepped by the servants, it now seemed like the morning had passed by in the blink of an eye to Rukia. She tried to repress any unsettling feelings as she walked firmly through the mansion's hallways as one of the servants escorted her to where her brother and the other nobles waited. She had been preparing herself mentally the past few days for what was to come. There was no other option but to be at her best and put on a flawless mask both for her brother and the Kuchiki family pride.<p>

The servant finally stopped in front of a pair of sliding doors. Rukia knew the room was one of the best in the mansion and it had breathtaking views of the garden. The servant opened the doors and bowed immediately.

The conversation in the room came to a halt and everyone turned their inquisitive eyes to the beautiful princess who had arrived. She was wearing a light pink kimono with sakura flower patterns. The sash was a dark pink and the tips of the sleeves the same. Her hair was up with the exception of the bangs framing her face. She also had a small hint of blush and lip color. Her image contrasted beautifully with the cherry blossoms of the garden behind her.

Byakuya glanced inconspicuously at the men in the room who were clearly impressed by the pretty Kuchiki princess. The proud brother stood and walked to escort his sister to the table. The rest of the men stood up as well.

"Rukia, this is Jaegerjaques Akio, head of the Jaegerjaques clan." Byakuya said beginning the introductions.

"It is an honor to meet you young lady" The balding old man said to Rukia as his wrinkled eyes carefully inspected her.

"The honor is mine" She said politely and bowed to the man.

"And this is his grandson, the future head of the Jaegerjaques clan, Jaegerjaques Grimmjow"

"Nice to meet you" The blue haired man said as his penetrating blue eyes stared at Rukia. After a short moment he bent down to kiss her hand without breaking eye contact.

"Nice to meet you as well" Rukia said keeping her composure.

"This is my other grandson, Cifer Ulquiorria, from the Cifer clan" The old man said and motioned to his left, "After a sad turn of events he has recently become the head of his clan. He also needs to be wed soon to produce an heir. After an impromptu meeting with your bother this week we agreed that you meeting both of my grandsons would not be a problem. He is also from one of the finest and most powerful families in the Seireitei after all."

"It is a pleasure to meet you" The black haired man said coolly to Rukia and bowed graciously.

"The pleasure is mine" She returned the greeting.

The group continued their meeting for a few more hours with mostly Akio talking about the Jaegerjaques and Cifer clans and Byakuya also chiming in about the Kuchiki clan. Afterwards the group had dinner together.

As expected, the array of food was a feast with nothing but the finest food you could find in the Seireitei. Dinner time was rather stiff and silent, every one of the nobles present eating with the uttermost finesse. From time to time Rukia felt the eyes of the Cifer man on her, but when she caught him she was met by a pair of indifferent green eyes. Regardless of his apparent aloofness, she still couldn't help the feeling that he was analyzing and assessing her every move.

When they were finally done eating and with the formalities out of the way, Rukia and her suitors took a small walk in the garden with chaperones trailing closely behind while Byakuya and Akio stayed inside.

"So what do you do for fun Kuchiki-san?" Grimmjow asked as he looked around the garden uninterested, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

'_Showing his true colors already? Just as expected of my uncivilized cousin…'_ Ulquiorria thought with disdain.

"F-f-for fun?" Rukia stammered. What type of question was that to ask on a first meeting?

"Yeah, I know you don't just go to that uptight academy and then come home and stare at these boring trees all day" He said without reservations as he waited for her answer.

Rukia was caught off guard by his boldness. He had been reserved and silent when he was around his grandfather and Byakuya. She wasn't sure if this was a trick question, but since he was impatiently staring at her she had to come up with an answer,

"Well, I sometimes spend time with my friends from school. I'm going away for a few days with them tomorrow actually…" After the last sentence Rukia felt she might have said too much. Her going away might not sound like a proper thing for a princess to be doing at this time. She was about to change the subject when Grimmjow interrupted,

"You're going on vacation? That's perfect! How 'bout we go too so we can get to know each other better" He said with an odd glint in his eye and a grin that made Rukia uneasy.

"Grimmjow" Ulquiorria said braking his silence, "You are imposing. I believe it's time for us to leave." He then turned to Rukia and focused his green eyes on the small princess, "Coming to meet you was indeed a wise choice. Good night" He said and walked away.

"See you later beautiful" Grimmjow said winking at her and followed his cousin.

Rukia was perplexed. She had thought the meeting was going fine but after their talk in the garden she wasn't so sure what to think. Did the blue haired guy have two different personalities? And what of his cousin? Did he even show any emotion that Rukia could recall? She decided to walk around the garden a bit longer to ease her mind.

* * *

><p>After the group of nobles left Byakuya made his way to Rukia. He was very pleased with the way things turned out. The Jaegerjaques and Cifer clans were indeed the cream of the crop. Records also showed that the suitors had some type of secret training in their families and both candidates had excelled, making them the most powerful men in their generations.<p>

"Rukia" He said once he found her. She was brought back from her thoughts, "The head of the Jaegerjaques family and Cifer Ulquiorria were very pleased to have met you. You succeeded in keeping the Kuchiki pride intact"

"Thank you, I'm glad to hear that nii-sama" She said and turned to see him. She was surprised to see his relaxed features which showed he was content with the way things went.

"I was uncertain about you going on a trip tomoroow now that you are in betrothal procedures, but now I believe that it will serve a purpose. They will arrive early tomorrow morning so get your rest, Rukia." Byakuya finished and was about to leave when Rukia interrupted,

"Who is coming in the morning nii-sama?" She asked with confusion. Everyone else should already be at the resort and she was going to meet them there.

"Jaegerjaques Grimmjow and Cifer Ulquiorria. It was your idea to invite them to your retreat was it not?" Byakuya said plainly and finally turned around.

She couldn't believe her ears. Was this really happening? It had to have been the Jaegerjaques suitor who plotted this, he looked sneaky enough. She wasn't as upset with his actions as she was with the fact that now her vacation would be ruined. She was really looking forward to spending time with her fiends once more before getting married but now she wouldn't be able to. This trip was supposed to be a vacation and she was afraid that now it would be nothing more than just a chore.

**Meanwhile…**

The sun was setting when Ichigo and his group arrived to the small but exclusive beach town. Butlers brought in the princesses' bags from the carriage and into the resort. The staff lined up, bowed, and greeted the group pleasantly. It wasn't an everyday occurrence that they were graced by the presence of the Shihoin princess.

After the greeting one of the staff members led the group to the top floor which was kept only for members of the Shihoin clan.

Nel and Ichigo's eyes almost popped out when they got there. There were glass windows all across one side of the suite which gave a magnificent view of the sparkling sea, the place was huge with definitely more rooms than they would need, and everything was decorated and staffed in such a luxurious way that it made the orange head and Nel feel out of place.

"What you don't like it?" Nemu asked Ichigo when she noticed his awkward face.

"It's very nice it's just that I've never been to a place like this before" He said honestly.

"Well get used to it because we're spending a week here" Yoruichi said as she stretched her arms and walked to the glass windows.

Ichigo turned to Nel who was standing close to him. He knew she must be feeling the same as him.

"What do you think?" He said with a smile.

"It's a little weird being in a place like this but I think I'll be fine as long as I'm with you" She said smiling back.

After relaxing for a few minutes everyone picked their rooms. Everyone got their own room. Nel wanted to stay with Ichigo but she didn't want to say anything to not give the other girls any ideas so she kept quiet. She could always sneak into his room when the rest of the girls were sleeping after all.

Once they were settled the staff brought dinner. There was a formal dinning room but the group opted for the more casual area by the windows. They ate, lounged, and relaxed after their long trip.

"I wonder how Kuchiki-san's meeting went" Momo said as she took a sip of her juice.

"To sum it up in one word, _boring_" Yoruichi said and licked her popsicle.

"My father arranged for me to meet a suitor once" Nemu said and everyone's eyes went to her, especially Ichigo's eager ones. "The first meeting is nothing special, with mostly the heads of the clans doing all the talking. She probably didn't really get a chance to talk to her suitors that much"

"So what happens next?" Ichigo asked.

"If the meeting goes well and they like each other it might be a done deal" Yoruichi chimed in.

"That's good for her" Nel said but everyone looked at her blankly. They knew it wasn't something Rukia wanted to do with her life at the moment and she was basically doing it to please her brother.

Ichigo stood up and walked out into the balcony. He leaned against the rail and stared at the rolling waves. Anything Rukia-related was still a sore topic for him. The conversation they had at the school had left him feeling unfulfilled. Whether she felt the same for him or not didn't change the fact that he had developed feelings for her too strong for his liking. He cared for her too much to the point that he was beginning to hate the feeling. Hated having to wonder about her when she was not around, hated thinking about the many reasons why he shouldn't or couldn't be with her, and lastly hated to think that she would soon be marrying to a man she didn't love.

"_I-chi-go_" Yoruichi said softly and wrapped her arms around his waist, "this is a vacation, not a time for you to be sulking around. If you wanted to sulk around you should have stayed at the mansion with Soi Fon" Yoruichi said and then remembered how badly the small ninja wanted to come but couldn't because she had to visit her home town.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring you guys down" He said with a half smile and turned his body to the princess.

"Oh you didn't" She said and then reached for his hand, "everyone's getting ready to go down for a swim"

"What do you mean? This late?" He said as he searched her playful golden eyes.

"Yes! It's the best time since no one's around" She said and without further ado dragged the bodyguard away from his sulking spot and away for fun under the stars.

* * *

><p>Hello again!<p>

I chose to have both suitors in the story after a few suggestions from you guys...I think it will be twice the fun ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Hi everyone n_n

I'm back!

Hope you guys haven't forgotten about this story D=. I had been very busy lately but I'm done with school until august so I'll be updating more frequently like I used to so I hope you guys still want to keep reading =)

**Notice**: There are mentions of alcohol in this chapter. There's also some _very_ steamy make out scenes as well so if you don't like that you might want to skip this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

* * *

><p>Yoruichi hummed softly as she looked around the suite's large kitchen. After trying to cheer a moody Ichigo up at no avail she had been left in an unusually grumpy mood. The whole time they were down at the beach it had been more than obvious that his mind had been wondering off in space and he had even looked annoyed to be there. What bothered the princess the most though was his stubborn insistence of saying he was fine.<p>

She was about to give up her quest of finding a tasty treat when something caught her eye. A wide smile formed on her face as she picked up the bottle and walked over to the lounge area.

"So I was looking around in the kitchen when I found this baby!" She announced proudly to the group who was sitting around awkwardly after their failed attempt to have fun at the beach. Everyone turned to see her and their eyes immediately fell on the intricate looking crystal bottle she was holding.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. We've all had a long day" Ichigo said weary of the crystal bottle which he assumed was sake.

"Exactly the reason _why_ I want a drink" Nemu said narrowing her eyes at Ichigo.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"It's been draining trying to cheer you up today and I'm sure everyone else here can agree" Nemu said in a serious tone.

With a visibly offended look on his face Ichigo turned his big brown eyes to Momo for support. The sweet girl gave the bodyguard an apologetic look but agreed nonetheless.

"Sorry Ichigo but you _have_ been a bit moody today" She said.

The surprised bodyguard then turned to his aqua-haired companion for some type of reassurance. Surely Nel wouldn't take their side; she didn't even like the princesses! Unfortunately, he was met by yet another guilty face.

"I never thought I'd say this but I have to agree with them" She answered.

Were they really all teaming up against him? Wasn't he allowed to have a bad day once in a while? He was out numbered, and no way in hell would he try to disagree with all these women. He sighed, stood up from his spot on the couch, and with a scowl in place decided to just go shut himself in his room. At least there was a place where he could be alone…

"Just because we were having a hard time cheering you up doesn't mean we're going to let you off the hook that easily" Yoruichi said loud enough for him to hear and turn around. She then asked the servants to get the entertaining balcony ready.

Within a few minutes the servants lit up candles and tiki torches, set up an assortment of snacks and drinks for the group, and made sure the daybeds had enough pillows and were comfortable enough for royalty. Yoruichi thanked them and dismissed them for the night.

When the group stepped out of the suite and into the "entertaining balcony" they were happily surprised. They each grabbed a glass of sake and made themselves comfortable on the daybeds.

Instead of taking a spot next to any of the willing princesses, Ichigo walked away from the group and headed away towards the end of the balcony. The girls wondered if he was in one of his moods again after being asked to join everyone so they decided to just let him be.

The bodyguard leaned on the cold metal railing and stared at the dark mass of water below. The moist breeze played with his hair as the familiar thoughts plaguing his mind came back; the situation with Rukia, Zangetsu coming back into his life, and most urgently the recent assassinations. He didn't want to worry the princesses but he was still restless about the killings. He had decided that once they went back to the Seireitei he would look into the matter himself.

Urahara questioning him about Zangetsu had also left a bad taste in his mouth. He would never think badly of his mentor but he also knew that Zangetsu was still the best in town when it came down to _those_ types of missions. He turned his head and stared at Nel. Did she know anything about this? Was she that cold to be able to keep such a farce going? Would she even tell him if she did?

'_Dammit' _He thought with frustration and ran a hand through his messy hair. He hated thinking about the possible complications all of this could bring. But he wouldn't question his friends yet. They had done so much for him, if it wasn't for them he didn't know where he'd be today.

He simply had no choice but to deal with things as they came. Also, just because he was having a hard time coping with what was happening with Rukia didn't mean the girls should have to be affected by it. They had come here specifically to get away from all the drama that was going on after all.

He swirled the clear liquid in the glass and took one long drink until he finished it. He then turned around to join the group. As he headed back he was surprised at what he saw. A small smile formed on his face seeing everyone _-including Nel-_ talking and getting along like they were the best of friends.

Once Ichigo was standing by the group the girls stopped talking and focused their attention on him.

"I'm sorry about my attitude earlier. You have all been very supportive not only today but since we've crossed paths…so thank you" Ichigo said with a hint of awkwardness but full of sincerity.

"There's no need to thank us, you've done the same for us" Momo said and tugged on Ichigo's hand so he would sit on the daybed she was sitting on. Nemu wasted no time and quickly made herself a spot next to the bodyguard as well.

Everyone continued sipping on their drinks and nibbling on snacks. The light of the candles, the shinning moon, and the sound of the waves crashing below was exactly what they all needed to calm down.

After a while though Ichigo noticed the mood was becoming ominous yet again. He then paid a closer look at his surroundings and noticed why. Nemu had been resting her head on his shoulder and caressing his arm the whole time. He had also encircled his arm lovingly around Momo which in turn had allowed for her to remain cozily by his other side.

Nemu and Momo were sending each other death glares and Yoruichi was cranky because she had been waiting for an opening so she could get a share of Ichigo as well. Nel was drinking glass after glass of sake and pretending to not care but when her and Ichigo exchanged looks her dagger eyes could have killed. Ichigo knew the alcohol's effects would only make this worse so he decided to take action.

"Yaaawn!" He stretched his arms successfully untangling himself from the loving princesses, "looks like it's getting late, I think I'm going to call it a night" He said as innocently as possible and stood up.

"I think I'm going to bed as well" Yoruichi said and followed.

"So am I" Nel said and got up slowly since gravity was challenging her after all the sake she had consumed.

Nemu and Momo decided to go as well with the beaming satisfaction to have kept Ichigo all to themselves.

* * *

><p>"Aahhh this feels sooo good!" Ichigo said happily as he stretched himself on the big fluffy bed. He had been looking forward to this all day and since he was a little buzzed he was starting to drift away.<p>

Meanwhile, instead of getting ready to go to bed Yoruichi was freshening up. She had put on a black silk yukata and brought her hair down. As soon as everything got quiet she exited her room and quietly headed over to Ichigo's.

The stealthy princess opened and closed Ichigo's door and carefully walked towards his bed. To her surprise he was already sleeping. She thought about turning around and going back to her room but any sympathetic thoughts went out the window the moment she saw the white sheets by his waist and his exposed muscular chest.

She put a knee on the bed and was about to climb on when Ichigo grabbed her wrists and turned her around. Her back hit the bed in the blink of an eye.

"Y-y-yoruichi?" He said surprised as he stared at the girl beneath him.

"Nice reflexes" She said seductively.

"Sorry. I felt someone creeping closer to me and my instincts kicked in" He said and released her wrists.

"No need to apologize…actually yes, there is something you could do to make it up to me" She said and wrapped her hands around his neck. She stared into his chocolate eyes for a few seconds before bringing him closer for a deep kiss.

Yoruichi had forgotten how good it felt to be basked in Ichigo's presence; it was a blissful combination of warmth and strength.

"Mmmhh" She let out an involuntary whimper, his kisses were as addicting as always.

Self-conscious at the thought of anyone hearing the princess in his room he broke the kiss, "I don't think the rest of the girls will be too happy if they find out you're here"

"Then we'll just have to make sure they won't find out" She said playfully and wrapped her legs around the bodyguard's waist to keep him from leaving.

Ichigo knew what they were doing might get them in trouble with the others, but the combination of alcohol and the stress he'd been harboring made it impossible to resist the stunning princess. He gave in and without a word continued what she had started.

He supported his weight with one arm and caressed her toned leg with the other as he continued tasting her. Yoruichi tangled her hands in his hair and brought him even closer. With their bodies touching, the soft fabric of Yoruichi's yukata became increasingly tempting to Ichigo. As he caressed her leg he began moving his hand slowly from the princesses' thigh up to her waist and to her shoulders.

Ichigo's caresses were making the princess want more and she began to tug on his shorts. Ichigo broke their kiss to stare into her golden eyes. He wanted to tell her no but couldn't find the will to,

"Yes?" She asked.

"There's something I need to tell you…" He whispered.

"I already know" She said with a smug smile.

"You know what?" He replied with a small scowl.

"Do you really want me to say it?" She teased him.

His childish scowl deepened and he was about to respond to her teasing when they heard the door open followed by a hushed gasp.

"What is the meaning of this? !" Nel said trying to keep her voice down. She couldn't believe her eyes. Ichigo was on top of the golden-eyed princess and _she_ had her hand in his pants.

"This is _not_ what it looks like!" Ichigo said and rolled over to free Yoruichi.

"Typical male answer" Yoruichi said finding it too funny.

"Is this part of your job description as well Ichigo?" Nel said with a cold glare.

"Can you just calm down" The orange head said feeling embarrassed.

"I had my suspicions but I never imagined you were fooling around like _this_ with these women" Nel said staring at the pair.

"Stop" Yoruichi said in a serious tone and stood from the bed, "I know you still don't trust us fully and hey maybe you shouldn't, but let me tell you something" She said walking closer to the busty girl, "we would _never_ do anything to hurt Ichigo. You should know everything he's been through and if we want to show our affection in different ways there is nothing wrong with it."

Nel looked away from the intimidating Yoruichi and into Ichigo's eyes. The princess was right. The entire time she'd been around they had shown nothing but care and affection towards Ichigo, which was something she knew he deserved. They didn't think of him as a simple bodyguard or some guy beneath them, to them he had become someone special. She suddenly felt guilty and out of place. If Ichigo had a problem with this he would have said so long ago.

"You're right" Nel said quietly and headed towards the door.

"Wait" Yoruichi said and then whispered something in her ear. Nel thought about it for a second before nodding sheepishly.

Ichigo sat nervously on his bed. Should he add something else that wasn't already said? Maybe he should stand up as well? And what the hell were they whispering to each other?

He remained still as stone as Yoruichi claimed her spot on his bed and Nel timidly took the other.

"W-w-what!" Ichigo yelled in disbelief. He had never been fully confident to be with one girl let alone two!

"You need to keep your voice down or we'll be found out" Yoruichi whispered.

Nel reached for his hand. She stared into his confused chocolate eyes and leaned closer to him. She then put her lips over his and begun nibbling on his bottom lip. Once he begun responding to her kiss Yoruichi saw this as her opportunity to make her move and started trailing kisses on his neck.

Ichigo's body tensed at the act as he tried to break the kiss but instead Nel deepened it. Yoruichi continued her ministrations and began roaming her hands from his shoulders down to his chest and chiseled abs.

When Nel finally broke the kiss Ichigo was breathless. He was still in a trance. It all seemed too unreal but he was determined to make the best of their time not only for him but for the girls. He wanted to show them how much he cared for them as well.

He brought Yoruichi closer to him and kissed her on the lips as he ran his hand though her silky purple hair. He then turned to Nel and nibbled on her neck as he slid his hand on the contour of her hips.

As their affectionate caresses progressed, the lovers were entranced in a feeling that undeniably left them wanting more. Yoruichi decided to take control. She pushed Ichigo's back on the bed and cradled him. Nel watched in awe as the princess untied her silk yukata causing the garment to fall delicately off her bronzed skin.

She was without a doubt a beautiful woman. At this action Ichigo was suddenly reminded of when he accidentally caught sight of Rukia by the hot spring.

"Do you not like what you see?" Yoruichi asked after seeing his pained expression.

Ichigo let out a rare laugh, "That's not it at all" He said choosing his words carefully. He then put his hands on her heated hips, "It should be a bit noticeable that I like you very much" He said and gently pulled the yukata up and back over her shoulders until he covered her firm breasts, "I just think we should take these things slow" He said and gave both girls a warm smile.

They unanimously agreed. As much as they would have wanted to move things up to the next level, it was better to play it safe for now than risking the chance of compromising their friendships.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later…<strong>

The sky was still dark and the air chilly as a sleepy Rukia got ready for the day ahead. She had been tossing and turning all night thinking of how her vacation would be now that her suitors were tagging along.

"Kuchiki-sama, your brother awaits for you" A servant announced.

"Thank you, I'll be right there" Rukia said and quickly packed the last of her things.

She walked to the dining room but was speechless when she saw Grimmjow and Ulquiorra sitting at the table with her brother.

"Good morning" She said quietly and took a seat next to Byakuya like she always did.

"Good morning" They greeted back.

"I thought it appropriate to see you off by inviting your suitors to breakfast" Byakuya said in a happy mood only Rukia could recognize after living with him all these years.

"We are grateful of such a cordial reception" Ulquiorra said politely.

"I agree. We will be family soon after all" Grimmjow said with his usual smile.

Rukia smiled back and tried to eat whatever she could now that her appetite had vanished.

After breakfast the group headed to the carriage.

"I expect you to behave in accordance with the way a Kuchiki must…and to take proper care of yourself" Byakuya said to his sister.

"I will nii-sama" She said with a small comforting smile. She could tell Byakuya was not fully comfortable with this trip.

"Don't worry Kuchiki-san, we will put our life on the line if it means keeping her safe" Grimmjow said trying to put Byakuya at ease.

"In regards to proper behavior, I have never lived my life in a way that would shame my family name nor would I tolerate anything less from those around me" Ulquiorra said in his usual calm tone.

Byakuya nodded in agreement and the group got in the carriage. Their adventures at the resort would begin in a few hours…

* * *

><p>Hi everyone!<p>

Hope you guys liked the comeback chapter =p. Grimmjow might seem out of character now but he'll be showing his true colors soon enough ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Hi everyone!

Here's another chappy =). I was having a hard time with it so if you guys have any ideas or constructive criticism about how the story is going they would be greatly appreciated! 3

There are no make-out scenes this time, just a lot of Rukia and more added mystery n_n

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

* * *

><p>The sound of the horse's shoes hitting the road and the quiet breathing of the two men in the carriage were the only sounds Rukia had been hearing for the past few hours. Apparently the blue-haired noble wasn't a morning person because within a few minutes of the ride he had fallen asleep and hunched over his cousin. Ulquiorra had apologized briefly and that was the last she had heard from him since.<p>

Because of her lack of sleep the previous night, staying up was becoming a hard task for her as well. Luckily the chauffer took a small break to use the washroom at a roadside restaurant. She looked out the window and noticed a small lake within walking distance. Her body was stiff and stretching a bit was just what she needed.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." She announced quietly to not wake up the sleeping noble and was about to reach for the door handle when Ulquiorra spoke.

"Wait" He said and moved to open the door, causing Grimmjow's head to fall ungraciously on the velvet seat. He then stepped out and helped Rukia down.

"Thank you" She said softly and linked her arm onto his. They then began to walk together towards the lake.

Rukia was surprised at his actions. He had been so serious and reserved, but she figured if anyone was to have this type of chivalry I'd be someone like him. She was about to thank him but didn't get a chance to because he suddenly stopped and looked down to meet her eyes,

"I would like to make it known that I am fully aware of your apprehension regarding your upcoming marriage. I am a man who does not waste his time on trivial matters, and as such, you should know I anticipate this courtship to be fruitful" He said as his piercing green eyes looked into her violet ones.

She kept her composure and cleared her throat before speaking, "My deepest apologies if I have given you such an impression. You may rest assured that my apprehension comes only from making the correct choice." She said firmly; she was determined to uphold to the Kuchiki name.

He stared blankly at her for a few seconds, "I certainly expect that to be the case. Your clan is indeed powerful but it is not the only one with various ways of obtaining prospect's information."

Rukia stared at the man wide eyed. Why was he talking about this so suddenly? And more importantly, what exactly had he found regarding her past?

She wanted to dispute his accusations but the words would not come out. She became terrified of whatever this man might now. Did he know about the things that had happened between her and Ichigo? Her guilt washed over her like a giant wave as rampant thoughts ran through her head.

Feeling like he had accomplished his purpose, the black-haired noble led them back to the carriage in a leisurely pace as he continued, "When one is a noble, marriage is not about mere romantic illusions. It is about profitable unions that must happen for the sake of one's clan"

Rukia was still trying to process whatever it was that had just happened. This man…how could he be so calm and collected when discussing such matters? He reminded her of her of her nii-sama in that regard, but what differentiated the two was that the man next to her made her feel uneasy and fearful of what his intentions might be.

When they got to the carriage Grimmjow was sitting with his foot on the cushion looking out the opposite window, but he adjusted himself as soon as the pair came in.

"So I take a nap and you're already putting the moves on my girl?" He said.

"I simply accompanied her for a walk" Ulquiorra responded shortly, "and you should refrain from calling her _your_ girl"

"Pfft" Grimmjow reacted with a smirk, "we'll just see about that by the end of this trip, _cousin_"

Ulquiorra scoffed and looked away from him. He figured he'd only waste his breath if they continued talking.

Rukia felt like a scolded child so she remained quiet and kept her eyes on the passing scenery. Grimmjow noticed but didn't say anything; he was the type of man who stayed away from any type of mushy or emotional drama.

…

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes to the rays of light filtering thought the window. Even if he'd only slept for a few hours he was in a great mood. Noticing Yoruichi and Nel cuddled unto him brought back thoughts of the previous night. He couldn't fight the blush to his cheeks that came just thinking about the night they'd had.

He laid there for a few minutes staring at the ceiling before freeing himself from the sleeping girls. He then stood up, walked over to the door and cracked it open. He poked his head out to see if anyone was awake but thankfully the other girls were still sleeping and probably hung over from the night before.

He took this as his chance to carry Yoruichi and Nel back to their respective rooms. He then took a quick shower, put on a pair of white hakama pants and a shirt and left the suite for some morning training.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeagerjack Mansion<strong>

"Thank you for coming to meet me here" The old man said to the brown-haired captain.

"Don't mention it" He said pleasantly, "it is much better this way as to not raise unnecessary suspicions"

"Kuchiki Byakuya selected my two grandsons as the suitors for his sister; now it is up to the Kuchiki-princess to make her choice." The old man said.

"Splendid" Aizen said satisfied, "Everything is coming together. You can rest assured your clan's cooperation will not be left unnoticed. Once we get rid of the nuisances that ail our current system your clan will be rewarded"

"Thank you, Aizen-san. You already have the allegiance of the Cifer and Jeagerjaques clans and we indeed look forward to building a new society with you"

"You are far too kind" Aizen said and stood up, "but my division waits for me" He said with a warm smile and went on his way.

* * *

><p>Rukia and her suitors arrived earlier than expected. The butler by the entrance rushed to open the carriage doors while the other staff members brought the luggage in. Once they were in the plush building she informed the butler that she was Yoruichi's guest.<p>

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Kuchiki-sama but it appears that Shihoin-sama is still sleeping. Would you like me to call for her regardless? We could also prepare another suite for you and your party if you prefer." The flustered man said.

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at this. It was almost noon and the princess was still sleeping? _'How impolite, but as expected from the head of the Shihoin clan'_ He thought.

"No, don't bother her…" Rukia said trying to think of what they could do; she didn't want to be a bother to her suitors.

"Let's take a walk by the beach, my legs are still cramped from the trip." Grimmjow said already tired of waiting around.

"Send a servant for us when Yoruichi-san wakes up" Ulquiorra ordered.

"That sounds great but …" Rukia said with uncertainty.

"But?" Grimmjow asked slightly annoyed.

"I'm not wearing proper clothes for the beach" She said looking down at her long-sleeved kimono.

"_Hime-sama_" Grimmjow said sounding slightly patronizing as he took her hand "to actually have fun during a vacation you need to stop worrying so much"

"No need to send the servant" Grimmjow ordered and stared walking away with Rukia in hand, "we expect to be received the way we should have been once we come back…"

"Yes Jeagerjaques-sama" The nervous butler said and sent for one of the best suites to be prepared just in case.

The trio walked around the downtown area near the beach. There were many small stores, restaurants, and gift shops. Rukia noticed a man selling ice cream cones and immediately remembered of the time when she went shopping with Ichigo and the princesses.

"You want some?" Grimmjow asked plainly after noticing her staring.

"Sure" Rukia said a bit embarrassed.

"It would be improper for a princess to be eating that in public." Ulquiorra said with a disapproving look, "if you must eat something we will go to a more reputable place for food"

"The hell…" Grimmjow muttered but simply followed.

Once at the restaurant, Ulquiorra ordered a green tea and Grimmjow ordered a black coffee. Cakes and cookies were also at the table since the restaurant specialized in world of the living foods. Rukia was going to order a tea as well but Grimmjow stopped her and ordered a sundae for her.

"So do you go on trips often?" Grimmjow asked after sipping on his coffee.

"Not really. This is the first time I go away anywhere without nii-sama" She said.

"What a pain" He said with a scowl. He knew exactly how that felt because his grandfather always tried to control every aspect of his life.

"As nobles we are held at a much higher standard than the rest and we must live accordingly." Ulquiorra said.

"Something as stupid as rules shouldn't be imposed on us because of that" Grimmjow said and finished the last of his coffee.

…

After their midday snack the trio decided to head back to the resort when a store caught Rukia's eye. It had anything you can imagine from the world of the living. She had only been there once when she was in the thirteenth division and she was fascinated by anything related to it.

Once inside Ulquiorra didn't find anything interesting and felt that such items were of inferior quality for nobles. Rukia was secretly looking for Chappy related items in the books and gift section and had picked up a small Chappy cup. On the other hand, Grimmjow was grinning evilly as he grabbed a few hangers from one of the racks.

"Kuchiki-san!" He called from across the store, "I found a few things for you to wear"

Rukia quickly turned with curious eyes to see what the loud noble was holding. She turned red as an apple when she saw him holding two sets of very revealing swimwear.

"I will not allow my marriage prospect to wear such uncouth clothing" Ulquiorra said glaring at his cousin.

Grimmjow stared blankly at Ulquiorra before retorting with a smart remark. Rukia decided to look away since she was starting to get annoyed of their childish bickering. She looked out the window only for her eyes to land on the man who held her heart. The glass cup she was holding fell on the floor shattering loudly as it made contact with its surface.

Both of the nobles turned to see a mortified Rukia, "Sorry!" She said and without thinking tried to pick up the shards of glass.

"Stop" Ulquiorra said walking towards her, "it is not your duty to clean that" He said giving the store owner an icy look.

"We'll take care of it hime-sama!" The owner said and quickly sent someone to pick up the mess. He didn't know who these nobles were but snubbing them would be bad for business.

Grimmjow's glance was set on the oblivious muscular man wielding the katana by the beach.

"Let's go say hi to your friend, Kuchiki-san" He said with a bit of a malicious tone.

"W-w-what?" Rukia asked nervously. Did he know about Ichigo as well?

"Isn't he your friends' bodyguard?" Grimmjow said toying with her.

"Right" She said and proceeded to unwillingly lead the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Rukongai…<strong>

A small girl was being held by three big men behind an abandoned shack. She had struggled to free herself for a few minutes now at not avail. She hadn't visited her family in a long time and was so happy she didn't realize she was being followed until it was too late.

"We meet again" Aizen said looking down at her with fake pity; his men had not shied away from using force.

"I don't believe you took care of your hits, _Soi-Fon-chan_" Aizen said waving the men off.

"What do you want" She said wiping the blood off the side of her lip.

"Information" He said simply.

"You can take my life if you wish but you won't hear a thing from me" She said defiantly.

"Do you seriously think I hired you to kill Kurosaki because of your skill? Don't be a fool. I hired you because you are exactly like him…_scum_. Idealistic scum who kills for money and likes to think you still have values" He said casually.

"You pretentious ass!" She yelled and threw two knives at him but failed to hurt him. She produced two more knives but he was quite fast.

He got tired of playing around with her so he shunpoed behind her, pinned her against the shed and said, "I knew Kurosaki wouldn't kill you, you're too much like him. And I know that at this very moment you will tell me everything you know so that my men don't pay a visit to your family."

Soi Fon was left speechless. Should she betray Yoruichi and Ichigo or her family from Rukongai? Her eyes flashed uncertainty and self-loathing.

"If you tell me all you know I won't harm your family, _and_ I'll throw in Shihoin-san as a bonus. I've heard you've gotten quite attached to her. I'm sure you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her…" Aizen said evilly.

She grimaced. She had no choice but to take her chances with the two-faced man.

"Fine" She said softly staring at the dusty dirt that made up the ground of Rukongai. If she had known this would have happened she would have never made a deal with the eerie man.

* * *

><p>Due to the secluded nature of the area it wasn't difficult for Ichigo to notice the nobles walking towards him. He quickly glanced at the two men but his eyes were glued on the petite princess walking in the center.<p>

She hadn't mentioned anything about _them_ coming. What could they possibly be doing there? Had she come to rub things on his face? Had they perhaps made things official that fast? Ichigo's jaw tightened and he subconsciously gripped his large katana tighter as the trio came closer.

Rukia felt the painful heaviness of every step she took. She didn't want to introduce the peculiar nobles to Ichigo but declining would have been too suspicious. By the look on their faces, Rukia could tell these men were enjoying not only her torture but Ichigo's as well.

"Good afternoon Kurosaki-san" She spoke with a formal tone once she was face to face with the handsome bodyguard.

Little droplets of sweat ran down the side of his face and down the contours of his muscular chest and abdomen. He was as perfect as always with his bright hair and his tan skin looking so inviting under the hot sun.

She tried her best to keep a firm posture as to not give away any sense of distress. Ichigo was noticeably hurt but was quick to repress such feelings and played along,

"Good afternoon Kuchiki-_sama_" He said.

Rukia winced at this but they had to keep going for everyone's sake. She could talk to him later in private.

"Are you training?" She immediately felt ridiculous for asking such an obvious question.

"Yes. The princesses are in the suite. Would you like me to accompany you?" He said with the same expressionless tone.

"No thank you. We were on our way there when we saw you." She said staring into his hardened chocolate eyes a few seconds before continuing, "I would like to introduce my marriage suitors to you since they have joined me on my trip. This is Cifer Ulquiorra"

"Nice to meet you, Cifer-sama" Ichigo said with a forced tone to the man standing so close to Rukia.

"Indeed" He said as his emerald eyes analyzed the uncomfortable bodyguard.

"And this is Jeagerjack Grimmjow" She continued.

"Yo" Grimmjow said with his hands in his pockets clearly sizing up the orange-head.

After such awkward introductions, Rukia could not imagine how she would survive the entire week without making a run for it and shaming the Kuchiki name...


End file.
